Rhiannon's Malfoy
by IloveBISHIES
Summary: A fanfic between Lucius Malfoy and an OC. Just something I've had on my mind. Rated T to be safe. One-shot. Complete. Meet Rhiannon Grant, friend of the Golden Trio, part of House of Gryffindor, participator in the war against Voldemort. Voldemort is dead. Lucius Malfoy, former spy for the Light, returns to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration on a mere whim. Sorry, summary sucks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them.**

**Notes of changes/differences:**

**1) ****Lucius Malfoy will be a spy just like Severus Snape (I knooow. Okay, it's just… ugh.)**

**2) ****Severus Snape and Sirius Black are alive and kicking (Dumbledore is still dead unfortunately…).**

**3) ****Voldemort is dead. OMG. YAY.**

**4) ****Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the 7th years are back for another year as they didn't exactly finish their final year lol (they will be considered 8th years)**

**5) ****Lucius divorced Narcissa. So…. no…. she is not dead.**

**6) ****Remus is not married nor dating Tonks. So… there is no Teddy.**

**7) ****This takes place in present time, so we're going to pretend the war just end in 2014 lol.**

**8) ****Dobby is alive. (I'm sorry, he's just so cool to die!)**

**9) ****Final thought: My O.C. will be a friend of Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. so if you're a total stickler for events to happen the way it happened in the book—this might not be the appropriate story for you.**

**10) ****Finally:  Please forgive me for any mistakes I make. It's been quite a while since I've read or watched any Harry Potter related material and yes, I know that die hard Harry Potter fans would know every detail, but we still make mistakes!**

Rhiannon stared out of the Hogwarts train window, her face plastered against the cold, but smooth glass as she giggled to herself. She was almost giddy with excitement. Who would have known going back to school would bring back this much excitement?

"Something funny?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with various sweets. He glanced at the 5 foot 3 raven haired girl that had emerald green eyes. Sometimes, he swore, Harry and Rhia could have been twins. Only Rhia's eyes were much, much darker than Harry's.

Rhiannon pulled away from the glass window, "No." she admitted truthfully, "It just feels good to go back to school, you know?"

Ron made a face, "What's so fun about going back?" he muttered, "Another year with the greasy git and loads and loads of homework."

"Hey, watch it. Professor Snape isn't a _git_." Rhiannon jumped in. "He's a pretty nice guy."

"Nice guy, my arse." Ron snorted, "He assigns essays like there is no tomorrow. And my essays always come back with snarky comments. And since when are you so chummy with the git anyways?"

Rhia laughed nervously, "Never." She replied a bit too quickly for her liking. "It's just when you spend a part of your summer in the castle, helping with repairs, you kind of grow attach to the people there."

"My mum and dad were helping out too." Ron pointed out, "You could have gotten attached to them. Or Sirius. Or Remus."

"I was paired with Professor Snape for a few days, you know. One does grow attach given time." she reminded him, "And if you hate going to class or whatever so much, why are you here? We had the option of taking our N.E.W.T.s early."

"Hermione was going back to Hogwarts." Ron huffed, "You didn't think I'd let her come back by herself, did you? Harry's coming back too! Besides, I'd be terribly lonely. Think of all the mischief that we could get into now that ol' Voldie is gone!"

"Education is good for you, _Ron_." Hermione reminded him. "Now that he's gone, I _expect_ you to be more productive."

"Isn't saving the world enough?" he muttered, nudging Harry, "Right?"

"What?" Harry shook his head, freeing himself of his daydreams.

"C'mon mate, pay attention at least a _little_." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Rhiannon offered, curious.

Harry cracked a smile, "Just a passing thought." He replied, pushing his glasses up. "It actually feels pretty exciting to go back to Hogwarts. I get to see Dobby again. I actually brought him some new clothes to try out."

Ron groaned, "Not you too, mate." He protested. "C'mon."

"If you think about it." Harry began, "Hogwarts was where we had all of our adventures."

"And not to mention detentions." Hermione added, thinking back to some of the rather tedious detentions—scrubbing cauldrons….—and the like.

"And where we really became good friends." He finished. "So it's a bit of a pain in the arse to go back, but I'm still excited at the prospect of being here for another year—even if it means I have to do last minute essays for Snape."

"I'm back!" Ginny declared as the door to their compartment opened, "And I brought food!" She sat down beside Harry carefully, balancing the tray in her lap.

"_We_ are back." Sirius muttered, coming in as well. He glanced around, "This is going to be quite a tight fit, eh?"

Remus poked his head around Sirius, "We could always move to the teacher compartments." He suggested.

"Nonsense." Harry shook his head, "Sirius, Remus—you guys are welcome to sit in here."

"You can sit by me." Rhiannon offered, patting the space beside her.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on my Rhia." Sirius winked at her, sitting down beside her. His left arm snaking around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she took a cracker off Sirius's tray, nibbling on it as she continued gazing out the window.

Remus coughed but took a seat beside Sirius after Hermione had evacuated—sitting over by Ron who was sitting by Ginny and Harry—so Remus could fit. "Must you be so familiar with Rhia?" he asked.

Sirius cocked a brow, "What do you mean?" he asked. "Rhia is my Rhia, isn't she?"

The occupants of the compartment seem to snort in laughter, "You're ruining my reputation." Rhia faked complained, "I'll never find a guy now."

"I take full responsibility." Sirius replied, "Will you let me take responsibility, Rhia?"

"Please don't." she rolled her eyes, "Just don't go smothering me later. A girl's got to have a couple of admirers, doesn't she?"

"Oh my god. Please do not…." Sirius groaned, "I did not want to imagine that."

"So Remus… what are you coming back to teach?" Rhia asked, changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Remus huffed proudly.

"Nice." Ron high-fived Remus.

"You?" Rhia asked Sirius who still hadn't removed her arm.

"Sinistra is taking over Runes, so I'm covering Astronomy." Sirius grunted in reply.

"You know, in a way, it does kind of suit you." she smirked, "Your name is a constellation after all."

"Thanks for the reminder, Rhia." Sirius rolled his eyes, "I take it, you'll be taking Astronomy?"

"Don't know yet." Rhia shrugged, "It was something that intrigued me, but no definite promises, Sirius, until I get my time table."

"You know, you're going to have to call me _Professor Black_ in class and on school grounds—at least in public." He reminded her, winking.

"And you'll be calling me Miss Grant." Rhiannon remind him.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with first names in my class." Sirius grinned.

"Sirius, you have to keep professionalism in class." Hermione tutted.

"How the hell am I going to call you guys—Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Miss Grant?" he grunted, protesting. "And if you think about it, we've been through life or death situations. I think we're past the point of _professionalism_." He made quotes around the word "professionalism" with one hand.

"The same way we don't call Professor McGonagall _Minerva_." Harry pointed out.

"It's just too weird." Ron added, "To call her Minerva."

"I call her Minerva." Rhia offered.

"You're you." Ron muttered. "She's always going to be Professor McGonagall to me."

"I shouldn't have taken up this bloody job if this was the case." Sirius groaned.

"You could always just be _Snuffles_." Rhia pointed out. "_Professor Lupin's assistant_."

"Now I like the sound of that. I don't have to grade papers, I'm an innocent dog. I'm sure I'll get quite a few bone-crushing hugs from the ladies every now and then." he grinned, "Whaddya say, Moony? Can I be your assistant?"

"If you want half the student population in the hospital wing by the end of the week." Remus muttered.

"What's that?" Sirius sang.

"No, Padfoot." Remus replied, "I don't need you as my assistant."

"Darn." Sirius turned to Rhia. "So what if I just be your pet dog? A familiar?"

She giggled, "You can pretend to on your free time." she replied. "Have fun, _Professor Black_."

He groaned, "Very well, _Miss Grant._ 50 points to Gryffindor for your professionalism." He added, absorbing the amused glances, "What? I'm just practicing subtracting points from Slytherin and adding points to Gryffindor."

Remus sighed, "I seriously question Minvera's judgement for asking you to teach." He muttered.

"What's that, Moony?"

"Nothing, Padfoot." Remus replied, "Food?"

"I'm starving." Sirius blinked, digging into his food as if he needed a reminder from Remus.

The compartment fell quiet as their attention turned from conversation to food.

**1 hour later**

"We're here! We're here!" Hermione and Ginny jumped up and down, excited at seeing the castle again.

Rhia casted them an amused glance, "So we are." she muttered, studying the castle. It looked exactly the same—as if the war hadn't damaged it at all. They really had done a splendid job repairing it. Rhia had been there for the most part, but taken off the last month after Minerva had insisted that she'd done enough and that she was to enjoy vacation as well.

"We're heading out first." Harry stood up, stretching. "Do you want us to…?"

Rhia shook her head, "I got it." She replied. "You guys go on."

"We'll see you at the Feast then?" Harry asked.

"Definitely." Rhia nodded as they filed out, leaving her with Remus and Sirius. She cocked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Need help?" Remus offered.

"I'll manage." She grinned.

"Are you coming the same way we are?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and no. I can't get into the carriage with all my stuff." She replied, "You guys can either Apparate or use the teacher carriage."

"So then how are you getting on to the school grounds?" Sirius asked, his face slightly pinched with worry as he pulled his luggage from the racks above them.

"_I_ am assisting Miss Grant in that area." A calm voice drawled from behind them as they turned around, shocked having not heard someone approach.

There stood Severus Snape in all his glory, arms crossed with a sneer on his face. "Snivellus." Sirius barked.

"Now, now, is that really all you can do? Resort to childish nicknames, _mutt_?" the man mocked.

"Why you—" Sirius stepped forward as Snape's eyes flashed defensively.

"Enough." Rhia sighed. "Sirius, Remus. I'll meet you guys later."

"You don't need Snivellus's help. Whatever you need, I'll help you with it." Sirius bent down on one knee, putting a hand on her knee. "Okay?"

"Sirius…" she sighed, "Before I explode, go. I'll be fine. I trust Professor Snape."

"But…"

"Do you really want your little Rhia ignoring you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"But…"

"Do you?"

"No." he admitted.

"Good. Then leave." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Sirius stood up, gathered his stuff and exited the compartment with Remus, glaring at Snivellus as he passed, "You better not trying anything funny." He growled.

Severus Snape just couldn't pass up the chance. "Of course not, especially when she prefers me assisting her over you—the loyal mutt."

"WHY YOU—" Sirius began.

"SIRIUS." Rhia glared at him.

"C'mon… let's just go, Padfoot. The sooner we get settled in, the earlier you can go to the Feast and see Rhia again." Remus tugged on Sirius's shirt sleeve.

Sirius turned to Rhiannon who still sat in the compartment, "Rhia, if he tries anything funny, you let me know. Curse him, hex him—whatever you want. It's all in self-defense anyways. And if you get in trouble, just blame good ol' me." Sirius said as he was pulled away by an embarrassed Remus.

"Now, Miss Grant, Headmistress McGonagall has ordered me assist you in carrying your luggage…"

"No need for such formalities when it's just us, _Severus_." Rhia grinned, "How was your last month of break?"

The man sneered, "_Miss Grant_, if you have seem to forgotten, I am your Professor and—"

She waved her hand, interrupting him, "We've also been in a war together, fought together and helped restore the castle together, Severus. I won't call you _Severus_ in public. Only in private." She told him.

He studied her for a few moments before he sighed, "Rhia." He said quietly.

She smiled, "Severus." She greeted warmly. "How you've been?"

"I'm fine, Rhia." He sighed again, "_Now_, may I assist you with your luggage?" he asked. There was just no point in being stubborn against Rhiannon. What she wanted, she got her way. Just like the new couch in his quarters….

"Gimme a hug first." She demanded childishly.

He stared at her, "You are jesting right now, aren't you?" he almost sneered, catching himself when she gave him a dark look.

"No." she opened her arms wide open, "Hug." She demanded, using a childish voice.

"Rhia." He said wearily.

"H.U.G." she demanded again, "Really, Severus, one would think that you would be used to it by now. I mean, what about all those surprise hug attacks I launched on you?"

"Yes. I remember." He replied dryly, "Especially the one where I banged by head against the wall, was knocked unconscious and came too with a blubbering 18 year old child spilling snot and tears onto my face."

"You're so mean." She rolled her eyes, "And those tears and snot was out of worry for you."

"Those tears and snots wouldn't have happened if you didn't launch your surprise hug attacks." He reminded her sarcastically.

"C'mon, you know you loved it." She winked. "Now, gimme a hug."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before relenting, he gave her a quick hug, pulling away quickly. "Satisfied? _Now_, may I assist you with your luggage?"

"Yup." She nodded, as he pulled her luggage off the rack. He set it on the ground as she slid over.

"Ready to go?"

"Give me a second." She said as she slid off the seat of the compartment. "Okay, ready to go. Are we going a new route?"

"Minerva had it built for you." Severus replied. "A muggle contraption. Quite interesting. She had Arthur Weasley help build it."

"Oh?" Now she was curious. "What is it?"

"An elevator."

"An ele—" she repeated, cutting herself off as she opened her eyes with excitement, "You serious?"

He glanced at her, a small smile on his lips, "Yes." He replied. "Solely for the use of Hogwarts staff and a Rhiannon Grant."

"Then how come Sirius and Remus have to use the carriage? Sure they could Apparate, but most teachers don't even Apparate. To get the whole experience or whatever. Even if Hogwarts had its wards shifted just for today." she asked curious.

He eyed her, "You really didn't think I'd let Lupin and Black ride the elevator before you, did you?" he tutted. "Besides, they can take the long route for now. I'm sure Minerva will inform them later of it."

"Where does it lead to?" she asked. "Does it just lead to Hogwarts? Can I go to other places in the castle? Is this why Minerva made me take the last month off?"

"Calm yourself." The man muttered, "It is only for the use of going to Hogwarts. And yes, Minerva made you take the last month off solely for this reason. Do not tell your housemates of this development. The last thing we need is a little adventure from the 3 of them plus you. We've taken the liberty of adding fireplaces to most of the rooms in the castle, so you'll have access to most of the room, however, it is solely for your use and staff use only. We had to modify the wards quite a bit, you know, to allow that."

She grinned, "Thanks, Sev." She replied.

"_Now_, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." She said as the man stepped out of the compartment, waiting for her quietly, knowing that most of the students had left the train already. She grabbed both sides of her, and spun—wheeling herself out. Yup. That was right. Rhiannon Grant was a handicap with paralyzed legs.

**THE ELEVATOR**

She rolled herself into the elevator, awed at how large it was. "This is quite nice."

"Well, it is built to accommodate more than a few professors with their luggage." Severus replied. "Including that big oaf, Hagrid."

"Now, now Severus." She tutted, "Why so mean?"

"I am _not_ being mean. The oaf is large." Severus muttered.

"You're just being mean because you were paired up with him for repairing once and you got squished by him when he fell." Rhia chuckled, remembering the rather angry look Severus sported after Hagrid had removed himself from Severus.

"You try being squished by an 11 foot 6 inch man. The man weighs at least 800 pounds."

"Well, he is rather tall." Rhia replied, watching Severus press a few buttons on the elevator.

"Hm." Severus fell replied, putting back on his _Professor Snape face_ as the elevator dinged, opening its doors.

"Where are we?" Rhia asked curiously.

"The Headmistress's office." Severus replied. "Couldn't put it anywhere else without the fear that some dunderheads would use it to get into trouble."

She giggled, knowing who exactly he was referring to. "You know, I'm part of those idiots you're referring to." she pointed out. "And you're associating with me, which makes you an idiot too."

He gave her _the_ glare, but before he could speak any words, Headmistress McGonagall came in. "Ahh, there you are." she greeted Rhia. "How are you?"

"Peachy." She replied. "This is quite the surprise." She nodded at the elevator.

"Well, we figured a few muggle contraptions in here would be useful." Minerva replied, sitting down. "Besides, it's quite a pain to Apparate with a lot of luggage and the teacher carriages… don't get me started on them. There are just too few of them and too many of us."

"How'd you get it to work?" she asked, a bit curious.

"Magic." Minerva winked. "Arthur was a big help of course and so was Severus here."

Severus snorted, "I did not help you." he sneered, "Merely for my own convenience."

"Right." Minvera waved. "I assume, you'll want to get settled in?"

"Yeah, so where will I be…?" Rhia glanced awkwardly at her legs. They looked normal for the most part. But they didn't work.

Minerva's eyes softened slightly. "We'll find you a cure, Rhia." She said softly.

Rhia shook her head, "I don't mind. I'd rather my legs then my life." She replied. "So? Where am I going to stay? I heard from Sev—err, _Professor_ Snape that you've built fireplaces?"

"You can use the floo as you please." Minerva replied. "To get to your destination. However, knowing your… past with the trio, let us not abuse it, all right?"

She snickered. "I won't." she replied. "As long as I don't think it's abusing the floo network, I can use it as I please, right?"

"Rhia."

"I'm just going to use it for classes and visiting people, don't worry. I won't end up in the middle of the Forbidden forest." Rhia replied.

"Let us hope not." Minerva muttered, "Do you know how embarrassed I was when I had to apologize to Firenze? Who in their right mind, falls asleep in the Forbidden forest?"

"You really should try the patch of grass by the lake." She sighed ruefully. "The sun was so nice and warm, and it felt really nice. Besides, Firenze didn't seem to mind much."

"That's because you're in a bloody wheelchair." Minerva muttered before she realized what she said. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she covered her mouth, "Oh dear, Rhia, I—"

"It's fine," Rhia waved, interrupting her, "I can't be sensitive to everything, can I? It's the truth. I am in a bloody wheelchair."

"But still…" Minerva protested.

"Enough of this," Rhia frowned, "I came here to learn and graduate. I did not come here for sympathy, Minerva. As crippled as I am, I still have my brains and my arms. It may take me longer to get to certain places and I may not be able to do things like Quidditch anymore, but I'm still good ol' me. I think I'm rather lucky to get out with only paralyzed legs, aren't I? At least I still have my legs… even if they're useless."

"We're looking for a cure, Rhia." Minerva said firmly.

"And I'm thankful for that." Rhia nodded. "But there are lots of other things you guys should also be looking into. Don't waste your time researching the impossible just because I took a stupid hit for The Boy Who Lived and Destroyed Voldemort."

Minerva gave her a watery smile. "All right." She said. "But if you ever want to talk…"

"I know, I know. You'll be there." Rhia nodded, "Which I'm thankful for. Now, I'd really like to put my stuff away and join the Feast… which is in a short while. It'll take me some time to get use to it, Minerva, seeing as you've made even more edits while I was on vacation."

"All the eight years are being housed together." Minerva said. "So you guys will get to have your own tower."

"Sweet." Rhia whistled.

"But Rhia… I spoke to Severus and he's perfectly fine with housing you in the dungeons as well…"

Rhia glanced at Severus who was looking anywhere but at her. "Really?"

"You don't have to take it, Miss Grant. It was merely for your own convenience. I would be much happier if you were not roaming in my dungeons, however, the prospect of….." Severus tried to sneer at her, failing when he saw the look she gave him. He sighed again. "Whatever you want, Rhia."

"I'll stay in the tower." Rhia replied, turning her head to look at Minerva again. "As much as I'd like to be neighbors with… Professor Snape, I don't want others to think that you guys are giving me special privileges or anything."

Minerva nodded, "However, the offer still stands at any time you want to move to the dungeons. Especially if it becomes difficult for you to move back and forth between the tower and classes. While the Floo does make things easier, I know that you've fallen out of your wheelchair a few times while using the Floo." She said sharply. "And if you ever need help…"

"Yes, yes. I know." Rhia nodded. "Really, Headmistress, I'll be okay."

Minerva seemed to study her for a moment, sighing, "You really are too stubborn." She muttered in resignation.

"That's me." Rhia grinned. "I mean, I could have died, but all I really lost was my legs."

"I'll have Severus take you to your quarters then. You have 45 minutes left before your roommates pile in." Minerva dismissed them as Rhia wheeled towards the floo with Severus in tow.

She grabbed a pinch of Floo, "The 8th year dormitories!" she called, rolling into the Floo, appearing on the other side, in a rather empty and quiet room. It was large, and nice. With banners of all 4 houses and various couches in all sorts of neutral colors.

"Is it to your liking?" Severus asked, coming in after her.

She nodded. "Pretty nice." She admitted, "So… where's my room?"

"Over here." He nodded, heading to one of the few doors on the first floor of the 8th year dormitories.

She raised an eyebrow, "I get my own painting?" she asked.

"You are on the first floor and alone." He replied. "It's a co-ed dorm. Minerva isn't taking any chances."

"I get a room all to myself?" she asked. "A bit of favoritism there."

"If anyone asks, it's just so you can move according to your pace." He replied.

She snorted, "Right." She replied. "So what's the password?" she wheeled up, right in front of the picture as she stared at the painting, the painting staring back.

"Well? What's the password?" the dragon huffed.

"You talk?" she asked, curious.

"You talk." The dragon said pointedly. "I'm a bloody painting. Of course I talk."

"I like you." she smirked. "Can you keep everyone I want out?"

"Just give me the damn password."

"Man, you're grouchy." Rhia chuckled. "Ummm…"

"Umm is not a password." The dragon muttered. "Why must I be stuck with dunderheads?"

Severus smirked, "I really like this painting. Perhaps, a switch?" he offered.

The dragon eyed him, "No." it replied coolly. "I like females."

Severus blinked. What the—? Rhia laughed, "Hmm… okay." She thought for a moment, "What about Rhia is awesome?"

"Why are you asking me?" the dragon asked tartly. "And that is the stupidest password ever. Do you want people sneaking in? If that's the case, don't bother setting a password."

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" the dragon sputtered.

"Your name? Or do you not have one?"

"Of course I have one!" the dragon cried indignantly. "It's Rhaeris."

"Close to mine. I'm Rhiannon. We both have Rh in our names." Rhia nodded. "What about Rhiagon?"

"What the hell is a Rhiagon?" the dragon muttered.

"Rh for Rhia and Rhaeris… and agon… is just 'cause you're a dragon." Rhia explained sheepishly.

The dragon in the painting merely stared at her, "You. Are. An. Idiot." It muttered.

"Takes one to know one." She winked.

"Just go in." it muttered, swinging the door open.

"Thanks." Rhia said, wheeling herself in, revealing a queen sized bed pushed into the far corner of the room and a fireplace a few feet away from the bed. There were two closed doors in the room as Rhia took the liberties of opening the one closest to her and the door—revealing a walk in closet with racks hanging low to the ground for her use. She nodded appreciatively before wheeling herself out, backwards, to the other door, which she guessed was a bathroom. And…. it was a bathroom, full equipped with a shower, a tub and a sink. She raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you guys spoiling me a bit too much?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked curiously, placing her luggage by the foot of her bed.

"A walk in closet? A shower _and_ a bath?" she asked. "This is like teacher quarters. And I get a queen sized bed. I distinctly remember all those single twin beds…."

He shrugged. "We built this room to your convenience." He replied. "I could care less as long as it suits your needs."

"You're so cute."

He sneered, "Cute does not exist in my dictionary nor my vocabulary." He said coldly.

"There you go again. All Professor-y on me." She sighed. "We're alone in here, Sev. No need for it."

He was quiet for a few moments, "Is there anything not to your liking?" he asked.

She shook her head, "It's nice and big." She wheeled herself back out, taking a closer inspection of the room. The desk was next to a rather large window overlooking the Forbidden forest. Hmm, she was definitely going to have to spend some time sitting by the window. There was even a little ledge for her to sit on and just look. "Do the windows open?"

He glanced sharply at her. "Yes." He replied. "However, it's been charmed to only allow owls in and out. _Not_ human bodies."

She chuckled. "You know me so well."

"The last thing I need to see is your mangled body during my patrols." He retorted, crossing his arms. "Do you need help unpacking? If not, I'm going to go and give the first years their first impressions of me."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're quite eager to go and greet them."

He sniffed. "They must learn to respect me." He replied. "The earlier, the better. The less dunderheads I have to deal with."

She laughed, "Go on them, Sev. Go and scare those 11 year olds." She chuckled.

"If you need anything…."

"I know." she rolled her eyes, "Seriously. I will be fine."

He studied her for a few short moments, "Very well." he said reluctantly. "And don't forget to close your Floo. While it's nice to have your own Floo, I imagine having unsurprised visitors—like a mutt—is quite unwelcomed." With that, he disappeared out of the room his cloak billowing ominously.

She grabbed the luggage from the foot of her bed, "Well… time to get a start." She said, crack her neck.

**30 minutes later**

She hung her last uniform on the rack, sliding her suitcase on the ground by the wall as she wheeled herself out, to the common room. Entering it, she found various classmates from various Houses chatting animatedly until she entered. Suddenly, like a cold bucket of water had been splashed upon them, a silence quickly spread. "Err… hi?" she offered at the curious eyes. She shifted uncomfortably in her wheelchair.

"Rhia." Harry—her savior—came up to her, "Hey."

She grinned, "Harry." She greeted, her eyes thanking him.

"So you settled in?" he asked, glancing at the portrait behind her.

"Yeah… I…. I have a room down here since I can't really… move up and down the stairs easily." She said sheepishly.

Harry nodded, "I see."

"So are you sharing with anyone?" Ron asked, patting her on the back.

"I don't know if it's fortunate or unfortunate, but no." she replied. "Due to a few special needs with my wheelchair taking up a lot of space, it just wasn't functional to have a roommate."

Ron whistled, "Lucky." He said, "But we're pretty luck too. We only have to share with one other person. I'm sharing with Harry. Hermione is sharing with Luna. Ginny's still stuck in her good ol' dorms. 2 other people."

Rhia nodded, "And where is Hermione?" she asked curiously, her eyes sweeping the room that had gone back to idle chatter, though she could see a few eyes still bore into her.

"Unpacking all her books." Ron replied. "Say, want to head down, right now? You're hungry, right?"

"Err, sure. I'll meet you guys in the Feast room?"

Harry and Ron echanged looks. "Let's go together." Harry suggested.

"I can't exactly walk down the stairs." Rhia reminded him.

"Then how are you going to go eat?" Ron frowned. "You can't starve. And it's no fun to be stuck here all day."

"I'm not." Rhia replied. "I have a way of getting around—" she stopped, seeing the looks on Harry and Ron's face. "I have a fireplace in my room, I can get around that way."

"Sweet." Ron said. "But you're still coming with us."

"Is Ron bothering you?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"What? No! Of course not, 'Mione!" Ron protested to his girlfriend.

"It's no fun to go alone." Harry said softly, "Just come with us."

Rhia sighed reluctantly. "Okay." She relented, wheeling herself towards the exit. She exited, looking down at the stairs, seeing just how long of a trip she had. How the hell was she going to manage this?

Harry noticed her reluctance. "I'll piggyback you." he offered.

"What?" she was taken aback.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride down the stairs."

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry." She started to wheel back towards the common room.

"I'm not." Harry said quietly.

"If this is about feeling sorry or whatnot…." She began. Just how many damn times was she going to have to tell them she was bloody fine?

"It's not." Ron interjected. "You're as much of a friend to us as any of us are to each other. It wouldn't feel right. You've always gone with us to the Feasts together."

"I'll meet you by the door to the dining room." She argued.

"Rhia…"

"I think the boys just want to spend time with you." Hermione replied. "It's not they—we—pity you or anything. For Merlin's sake, Rhia, you are one of our best friends. So what if you're paralyzed. We don't care. We've always descended the steps together since we've been friends."

That totally guilt tripped Rhia. Damn. She sighed, "Fine." She said as Harry came forward, turning 180 degrees so she could get onto his back. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling herself forward as Harry grabbed her legs, holding her steady. Ron grabbed the wheelchair, folding it up neatly, so it was easier to carry. They descended the stairs as Rhia burned with embarrassment. They made it to the bottom of the stairs as Ron unfolded the wheelchair and Harry placed her gently back in her wheelchair. "Thanks." She muttered, her arms going around the wheels of her chair, as she wheeled herself forward, ignoring the curious glances and whispers.

"You should ignore them." Harry said casually.

"What?" Rhia was taken aback.

"The whispers." Harry said. "It'll blow over once they realize it's no big deal."

"I know." Rhia frowned, "I could give two shits." She finished as they entered the dining room, heading to the Gryffindor table. They headed to their usual place. Rhia heaved herself out her wheelchair, sliding onto the wooden bench as maneuver her body to face the table, twisting her torso back to her wheelchair to fold it close, so it wouldn't get in the way of any others.

"Hey Rhia!" Ginny greeted, plopping down beside the raven.

"Hey Ginny."

"Ready for the Sorting Hat?" Ginny asked excitedly, seeing the 1st years lining up.

"Aren't we always? The anticipation always kills me." Rhia chuckled as Minerva clapped her hands together, signaling the beginning of the ceremony as the room fell quiet.

**1 hour later**

Rhia clapped as the last 1st year joined the Gryffindor table. It was a nice number, admittedly. 16 Slytherins, 14 Ravenclaws, 15 Hufflepuffs, and 20 Gryffindors. She snorted. As always, plenty of Gryffindors.

"Now due to recent changes, I'd like to inform you that last year's 7th years have return with us for an 8th year, as their education was cut short due to the war. They will be known as 8th years. Now, I understand many if not all of them were involved in the war to some degree—which includes the 6th years whom are now 7th years—, but that is no excuse to bombard, stalk, or annoy any of your classmates. Along with that, we also will be introducing new staff. As I have heard the rumors, I would like to reconfirm that Professor Snape is _still_ teaching Potions—" Minerva was interrupted with groans erupting in all directions. "Silence! Professor Snape is an excellent teacher and has contributed much to the war. Alongside him, Professor Lucius Malfoy will be taking up Transfiguration—" a loud applause from the remaining Slytherins whose parents had switched sides or never supported Voldemort in the first place erupted—"Silence! Must you clap after every introduction? Professor Malfoy will be teaching Transfiguration and he, like Professor Snape, had contributed greatly to the war efforts. Professor Sinistra will be replacing Professor Babbling whom has retired and in Professor Sinistra's place, Professor Sirius Black will be teaching Astronomy. Professor Remus Lupin—" a large chant of Sirius and Remus erupted from the Gryffindor table, "—As I was saying, Professor Lupin will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to _all students." _she gave a pointed look at Rhia, Harry, Ron and Hermione, "And Hogsmeade weekends will now be open to 8th years every weekend only. All other years will simply have to follow previous school traditions. Now… dig in!"

Rhia picked at her food, eating slow bites. She wasn't all that hungry. Perhaps, later, she could sneak down to the dungeons to talk to Severus. He always acted like a grouch, but she knew that deep down, he liked her company….for the most part. Or she could visit Sirius or Remus, she suppose. She glanced up at Severus, only to see him glowering at no one in particular. Typical Severus. Scanning the table to the left of Severus, she met the eyes of Sirius who winked at her—causing a few girls around her to swoon—, Remus raised his goblet when he caught her eye. She glanced to the right of Severus, seeing Lucius Malfoy. He caught her stare as she stared back at him, green eyes meet grey ones. She had to admit, despite Lucius Malfoy's rather… candid views, he was hot. Sure, he served the light, but he also grew up under his father. Old habits die hard, it seemed. She blinked, looking away.

**SEVERUS**

"What are you looking at?" Severus asked, still glowering at the students. He didn't even spare a glance at Lucius.

"What do you mean? Lucius asked innocently, having just breaking eye contact with a student.

"Don't give me that." Severus said sarcastically. "Well?"

"One of the students met my eyes, and didn't look away immediately, so I felt the… urge to look back." Lucius sniffed. "It is unbecoming of a Malfoy to back down from a challenge."

Oh, now he knew who Lucius was speaking about—even if he himself didn't know. Rhiannon Grant. Commonly known as Rhia. The fourth of the trouble makers. "I'm sure you don't." Severus replied easily, drinking from his goblet.

"Are you busy later?" Lucius asked randomly.

"Did you have something in mind?" Severus asked.

"I received this wonderful bottle of Scotch…." Lucius trailed off, "And I was just curious as to whether you'd be interested or not."

"You want to drink the night before the first day of classes?"

"I'm not asking you to drink until you're silly." Lucius tutted. "Just a glass or two."

Severus pretended to think for a moment, "Very well." he replied.

"Good. I will bring it over later." Lucius replied, returning his gaze to the students as he swore under his breath. "Merlin!"

Severus almost looked alarm, "What?" he asked, trying to keep calm.

"That…that girl that was staring at me earlier—she's in a wheelchair!" Lucius pointed out.

"Did Minerva fail to inform you that Miss Grant is in a wheelchair?" Severus asked. "Merlin, the woman…"

"Is that her name? Miss Grant?" Lucius asked. "How intriguing. How does she cope, I wonder?"

"Perhaps, you should find out for yourself." Severus replied, returning to his meal, not really wanting to discuss Rhia any further.

Lucius studied Severus's face, knowing that the man knew more than he was letting on. "Ahh, Lucius." Minerva interrupted before Lucius could say anything. "I was wondering if you could meet me in my office later, I wanted to go over your lesson plans one more time."

"Isn't it a bit late to be fixing school plans?" Lucius asked.

"I expect your prompt arrival." Minerva said, ending the discussion.

"I suppose we won't be meeting tonight then, for the scotch." Severus commented.

Lucius sighed, "Another night then." He mused.

**RHIA**

Rhia glanced at her schedule as she wheeled herself out of the room. Her schedule wasn't bad… not really. Classes for her didn't start until 8 and they ended at 5 for the most part. She had charms in the morning, Herbology after charms, D.A.D.A. just before lunch, History of Magic after lunch, Transfiguration after History of Magic, and she got to end her day with Potions. And for the most part, they were N.E.W.T.s classes. Okay, so she was a little overachiever, but it was knowledge. Brains over brawn they said. Potions at the end of the day, eh? Severus was just going to love that, wasn't he? She almost snickered to herself. Seeing as it was almost 8, she rolled her way down to the dungeons, waiting by Severus's door.

"Miss Grant, what an unpleasant surprise." Severus's face was twisted into a sneer, his voice lowered to a silky drawl. "I believe classes start tomorrow, not _this evening_. Unless you are looking for detention…"

"Professor." She greeted politely, "I had a few questions, I would like…"

"Already the bookworm, aren't you, Miss Grant? Before class has even started?" Severus's remarked coldly, though his eyes shown with amusement.

She pretended with swallow with nervousness, "Y-Yes."

"Very well. I will allow you to ask me these questions of yours. Make them good, Miss Grant, or you will be serving detention for 2 months minimum." His eyes raked down to her legs. "Even in your condition."

She almost wanted to laugh, but withheld it, waiting to get inside. She heard scuffling the background, cocked her head and saw a few younger classmates duck away. Severus told the portrait the password as the portrait swung open, allowing them access. They entered as the door promptly swung shut behind him, leaving them in complete privacy and silence.

"What is it, Rhia?" he asked, taking off his cloak now that he was in the comforts of his quarters. He was dressed in a silky black shirt with black trousers and dragon hide boots.

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk." She replied innocently as he paused mid unbuttoning of his shirt cuffs. She wheeled her chair over to the fireplace, grabbing her wand as she pointed to the fireplace, "_Incendio."_ She muttered as the fireplace came to life, the firewood crackling.

"You came down here to just _talk_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup." She nodded.

"I wasn't aware that we had such a relationship." He remarked dryly.

"If it helps you feel better, I'm in your N.E.W.T.S. potion class at the end of the day." She quipped, a smile playing on her lips.

He almost groaned, "If you are there at the end of the day, then no doubt Granger, Potter and Weasley will be in that class too."

"You know you love them." She wheeled herself to his couch—that she had insisted he buy—and heaved herself onto it, relaxing on it. "Ahh, just the spot."

He glanced at her, "You sure make yourself at home." He muttered.

"Yup."

"In the quarters of the dungeon bat no less." He raised an eyebrow.

"That was before I got to know you. You're pretty nice." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

Severus resisted the urge to sneer, knowing it didn't work on Rhia. "I am not _nice_." He said stubbornly, sitting down beside her.

"Excited to be teaching the first years?" she asked suddenly.

"I would like it if I had an assistant." He muttered, "But all my students are dunderheads of course. They think _wand flicking _and _flying_ about on silly brooms is all that's important to them. Potions is _utterly_ boring."

"I'm sure there would be a few kids that would like your class." She replied, "If you smiled a bit more." she shrugged when he shot her a glare, "What? I spoke what was on my mind."

"The day I smile to my _class, _they'll think that they're in for a world of torment. Or rather, that I was most likely giving them a 10 foot essay." He replied, staring at the flicking flames.

"What about me?" she asked curiously.

"What about you?" he asked sarcastically. "I don't read minds nor do I like vague questions, Miss Grant."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I meant about me being your assistant." She said calmly, studying his face for the slightest of reactions.

"Surely, you don't mean that _you_ would work with _me?_ The Greasy Git of the dungeons? The Dungeon Bat? The Vampire? The _most_ feared Professor at Hogwarts?" he faked disbelief, "And to top it off, a Gryffindor willing to work with a slimy Slytherin? They'll think that I've used _imperio_ on you."

She frowned, "Come now, you don't really think that." she insisted, "And I think it is fine. We worked together on renovations for the castle. Not all lions and snakes don't get along."

"Most don't." he said dryly, "You're more Ravenclaw with your brains. Merlin knows why you were placed in Gryffindor. Maybe it's that stupid courage that you Gryffindors seem to possess. Though I wouldn't exactly call it courage exactly. Sometimes, it's more like plain stupidity given the things your house does."

"I wouldn't mind me your assistant." She shrugged, "It's an offer, Sev. I'm not forcing you. Just if you need some help or something, I'm available to help."

"You are taking my N.E.W.T.s class already." He responded, "And what was that about not showing favoritism? If you suddenly showed up as my assistant, Minerva would have my head. You know how she is with her "cubs". She would have a heart attack if she knew one of her cubs was working with the dungeon bat, the head of Slytherin, the Professor whose goal is to make students cry." He paused, "And I do have a reputation I need to keep up. What would people say about me if I accepted a Gryffindor as an assistant? I do not take assistants. Nor apprentices for that matter."

"True." She giggled. "But the offer stands. I am willing to help you anytime you want. And you never know on the apprentice part. A certain dark haired, green eyed girl may ask you know."

"That alone is enough. Your gesture is enough. And even if this….dark haired, green eyed _child_ were to ask me, I would say that she's more interested in _Care of Magical Creatures_ and not Potions. Even if she excels in the art itself." He responded glancing at her legs. "May I?" he asked.

She knew what he was asking, "Go ahead." She gave him permission as he took off her shoes and socks and felt her legs. "You think I'm excelling in Potions?" she faked disbelief, "Is that a compliment I hear?"

"Enjoy them now." he chuckled darkly, "I will make you regret it in class everyday." He paused, "Can you feel my touch?" he asked gently, touching her ankle.

"No." she whispered sadly, staring at her legs. "It's weird, I mean… I want to move them. I know I can move them, but I can't. It's weird."

"Exercise does help, would you mind if I….?" he trailed off, averting his eyes away from her eyes when she stayed silent for a few moments. "Forgive me, that is overstepping my boundaries…"

"I don't mind, Severus." She interrupted him, "You're a good friend. I trust you."

He swallowed as he reached for her right leg again, massaging it and helping it stretch a bit. "I'm looking to find a cure." He said absentmindedly, switching legs.

"It's fine." She leaned back on the couch, resting her back on the arm rest. "I don't really care anymore."

"But still…" he insisted. "To go from…."

"From walking to being unable to walk?" she finished his sentence. "Yeah, it sucks, but I've cried over it. There isn't anything I can do. It's a Dark Art. It's like Poppy said, I may never walk again, but that's fine."

"This shouldn't have happened to you." Severus said angrily, though his ministrations were gentle—that much Rhia could see. "Potter was supposed to take the hit. Or anyone else, but you. But you just had to play Savior to the The Boy Who Lived and you just _had_ to get in the way."

"Then someone else would have suffered." Rhia reminded him, "Besides, it got me in the legs. Imagine what would happened if it had gotten Harry in chest. He would have died. Having his heart paralyzed spells death."

"Bloody hell, Rhia, why the hell did you have to play martyr?" Severus cursed.

"It's all fate." She joked. "I don't—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Rhia." Severus interrupted, a frown marring his face. "Do not say you don't care. I know you bloody well care. You want to walk just as much as the next person, but you're squashing those hopes because you think there's no hope."

She smiled wryly at him, "I didn't know you cared so much." She winked at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "When you get stuck with someone in the deeper parts of Hogwarts while repairing it, you get to know the person you're working with." he muttered, 'Especially when we got stuck for days. You learn to care for the other."

"I love you too." She chuckled.

"Severus, I brought—" the portrait door swung open, revealing Lucius who stopped in his tracks when he saw Severus with the student from earlier—the girl in the wheelchair. Severus scrambled off of the couch, standing awkwardly.

"Lucius… I didn't know you were coming." Severus said hesitantly.

"Am I… interrupting something?" Lucius asked. What in the Merlin had he just saw? Severus Snape on a couch with a young female, a student no less, with her feet in his lap?

"No." Rhia responded. "Want to come sit?" She pointed to the spot next to her. Merlin, Professor Lucius Malfoy was hot. He stood tall and regal, clearly knowing his high class position in society. His platinum blond hair looked smooth and hell, it look elegant even if it was kept back with a simple tie. His grey eyes were storm-like, portraying his power and his intelligence. He was dressed in dark green robes and had his trademark cane with him that also served as his wand holder. Merlin, he was hot! She almost blushed under his scrutiny.

Lucius stared blankly at her, not knowing how to respond. "And you are….?" he asked, his voice full of authority and haughtiness.

"Rhiannon Grant. Call me Rhia, though I suppose you'll be like good ol' Professor Snape over there and call me _Miss _Grant."

"It is only proper." Lucius sniffed, "Miss Grant."

Rhia sighed, "If you wish… Professor." She said. She nudged herself up, struggling to put on her socks and shoes. Severus, seeing her struggle, quietly got her socks and helped her put them on, then slid on her shoes. She nodded her thanks, reaching for her wheelchair. She was about to heave herself over as arms snaked around her waist, helping her into her chair. "Thank you, Professor." She thanked Severus as she headed towards the exit. "And good night." The door swung shut behind her as Lucius still stood by the entranceway, unsure of what had just happened before his Malfoy eyes.

"What… Severus!" Lucius frowned, "Are you…?"

"I am not dating Miss Grant." Severus said apprehensively.

"She's a muggle born, isn't she?" Lucius sniffed, he hadn't heard of any purebloods with the surname _Grant_.

Severus wanted to hex the man whom he called his best friend. "And I'm a half-blood." He replied, his tone neutral.

"That's better than none." Lucius retorted, seeing his best friend was getting angry in his own subtle way.

"Miss Grant is a kind student, Lucius." Severus said quietly, turning to look at the fireplace. "Her blood is no reason to discriminate." Severus thought back to the time where he had been stuck with the insufferable brat—Rhia— and she had done nothing but argue with him. Intelligent, well thought out arguments, but still it had ruffled his feathers. She had questioned the existence of wizards and witches, claiming there was only one difference between them and that was the use of magic. If that was the case, then wouldn't it be possible that wizards and witches originally descended from regular humans? And due to be ostracized, created their own society? And those that originally helped create the society, were known as Purebloods, overtime due to their past involvement in the construction of said society? Or, Rhia had argued, that it could have been reverse. That magic had always been around, but the occasional Squibs appeared, and being bullied for not having magic, lead them to create their own society. However, Rhia had noted that the second of the two sounded more unlikely, and hence, she decided to stick to her first argument that wizards and witches all originated from the same—"good ol' regular Muggles".

Lucius regarded Severus quietly, "You like her." He stated.

"I do not." Severus replied immediately, "Rhia is a good friend, and she is a friend I would prefer _not_ to lose due to prejudices regarding her blood. She is an intelligent girl, Lucius, if you would look past the fact that she came from Muggle parents and looked at her."

Well that was certainly different. Severus rarely praised others nor protected their honor well. Usually, he was the one throwing insults. "You called her Rhia." Lucius pointed out.

Severus hesitated, "I did not." He commented.

"You did. If you want me to show you the memory…"

"Enough." Severus interrupted, black eyes glittering dangerously, "It is unnecessary, Lucius."

"Then you do admit it? That you called her by her nickname?" Lucius pestered. He wasn't a Malfoy for no reason. He was going to get Severus to admit it… whether he liked it or not.

Severus hesitated again, "Very well." he sighed, "I did."

"And how did you get to…. know Miss Grant?" Lucius asked, coming closer to Severus as he sat down on the couch. Oddly enough, it still smelled like Miss Grant as he knew Severus did not smell like cherry blossoms.

"She was here helping restore the castle." Severus dragged his hand through his hair, tiredly. "I was stuck with her for a week, working in a separate part of the castle. The girl couldn't stand silence, you know, heavens knows why Minerva assigned her as my partner. I assume she wanted me to _talk about my feelings more_. My god, the girl could talk her mouth off. She just talked and talked. Talked about everything she could. Of course, after hearing her voice for quite a time, how could one not voice their own opinion? Especially when she was very wrong about the subject she was preaching. So we had those occasional bouts of debates which lead to casual conversations and a friendship."

"And you two on the couch doing Merlin-knows-what?" Lucius asked.

"We do not have a sexual relationship, Lucius." Severus shook his head, joining the man on the couch.

"Pity then, I would have assumed you would, considering the girl. She is rather appealing on the eyes." Lucius replied calmly.

"Rhia trusts me and…. to some degree and Merlin knows why, I trust Rhia." Severus hesitated. "She hasn't done anything to betray my trust."

"And what happened with the girl's legs?" Lucius asked, "I remember reading in the Daily Prophet about their little escapades. If I remember clearly, all 4 were walking. There was no mention of wheelchairs."

Severus sighed, "It happened in the last battle." Severus replied. "She took a hit for Potter and it paralyzed her legs."

"And you haven't reversed it?" Lucius asked, uncorking the bottle. Merlin, he needed a drink.

"It's a Dark Art, Lucius." Severus shot him a dark look, "Even if we did find the cure, it's possible that Rhia would never walk again. A residue of the curse could remain in her legs like a reminder. You know how the dark arts go. There are just some curses, spells and charms out there that even with cures, doesn't remove it permanently."

"So the girl is reduced to a wheelchair for the rest of her life?" Lucius asked, pouring Severus a glass of scotch. He down his immediately, liking the taste of it.

"Perhaps." Severus replied softly. "However, Minerva and rest of the staff have been looking into it."

"How is she going to get around?" Lucius asked curiously. "Do not tell me she is going to drag herself up and down the stairs."

"Of course not. We set up the Floo network for her." Severus replied. "And the staff knows of her…. injury. In the event that she needs help getting somewhere, all she has to do is ask. Furthermore, I'm sure Potter, Weasley or Granger would assist her. They stick together like they have a sticking charm placed on them."

"Sure Minerva isn't showing favoritism?" Lucius asked casually, "A Floo network and Hogwarts staff at her beck and call?"

"_You_ don't have to respond to her call, Lucius." Severus replied darkly. "If you don't, someone else will." With that, Severus finished the rest of his scotch and stood up, "Excuse me. I am going to turn in early. I have classes with dunderheads first thing in the morning." Lucius took that as his cue to leave as he stood up calmly, still with Malfoy dignity, and bid the man good night.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Open your books to page 258." Lucius strode into the classroom of 8th years with as much dignity and Malfoy pride as he could muster. Great Merlin, now he knew why Severus called his students _dunderheads_. They were idiots. Completely natural born idiots. He heard the shuffling of papers and books as he surveyed the room. 8th year classes were a mix of all houses. He spotted a few familiar faces—including that of his own son— and Miss Rhiannon Grant. "As this is an 8th year class, I expect all of you to have grasped much of Transfiguration. This class is mostly about self-studying. I will provide lectures, readings, and homework—however, it is up to you complete it. There will be assignments that I collect and assignments that I do not collect. Do not disgrace yourself by not doing your work." He added the Malfoy sneer towards the end. "Now, let us begin class….."

**(Some time after Transfiguration with 8th years)**

Lucius had to admit. He fared better with the 8th years. Perhaps their experience in the war had given the leverage. They certainly knew more than the rest of the years combined. He massaged his temples with his fingers, feeling a headache come on. Why in the Merlin had he taken this post?

"Father." He heard his son come in.

Lucius lifted his head, "Draco." He greeted, "What is it?"

"I have a free period, so I was wondering if you'd help me in Transfiguration."

He regarded his son with a look of confusion, "Why?" he asked. "Malfoys do not need help."

He could see Draco looked momentarily stunned, then angry. "Fine. I'll just go ask Severus." He muttered.

"Wait." Lucius sighed, leaning back in his chair. "What is it that you need, Draco?"

"I want to be at the top." He replied.

"And are you not?" Lucius asked. 1st place was mandatory for a Malfoy. No other place in school rankings was acceptable.

Draco hesitated, "No, father." He replied in a small voice.

"Who is first place?"

"Hermione Granger is in first place and Rhiannon Grant is second." Draco replied quickly.

Lucius's eyes shot wide open. His son wasn't even in 2nd place? He as in _3rd_? "You are in 3rd?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Draco swallowed. Damn, it probably would have been easier if he had just asked Grant to help him. She was odd, but she didn't mock him nor make him feel worthless. Quite frankly, the way he saw her interact with others, she could care less about who was in what House.

"How did you let your grades slip, Draco?" Lucius frowned.

"I didn't. I get nearly perfect scores on everything!" Draco protested.

"Nearly perfect is not enough for a Malfoy." Lucius sniffed. "And do not raise your tone against me. It is unbecoming of a Malfoy. I cannot believe you lost to two mudbloods."

"Why did you take on this job if you hate people with muggle parents?" Draco asked, his tone icy cold. "You know what? Forget I asked. I apologize for interrupting your break, _father._" With that Draco stormed out without a further word, leaving Lucius in a stunned silence. His son…. His son had never been that vocal with him before. Perhaps, the war really did change everyone. In more ways than one.

**RHIA**

Rhia hummed to herself as she sat in the library, skimming through her textbooks. She had already read and reviewed most of the concepts before, during the summer. Hermione was off tutoring Ron and Harry was off with Quidditch practice. She had finished her homework already. There was still an hour left before dinner too.

"Grant." She heard a smooth voice greet her from behind as she twisted to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Draco. What's up?" she asked.

He sneered at her with the trademark Malfoy smirk she had seen Professor Lucius Malfoy give in class as well. "I didn't give you permission to greet me by my given name." he pointed out coldly.

She rolled her eyes, "Geez. No need to get so grouchy about it." She muttered, shutting her textbooks. "You want this desk? Is that it? To study? Well, go ahead. I'm just about done."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Draco's smirk falter a bit. "Wait," he swallowed, "Grant. I was curious as to whether or not you'd like my assistance in helping you study."

_Now_, she was curious. What? "I've never need your help Mr. Malfoy." She responded, confused. "I'm fine on my own."

"I insist." He stepped forward. "That I help you study."

"Uhh…." Well, whatever. She had an hour to kill anyway. "Okay."

"Great, then open your page to 258 and summarize the chapter for me. I'll quiz you on the topics."

Now she knew what Draco Malfoy was up to. He wanted help learning the material, but couldn't get rid of his Malfoy pride, so he made it sound like he was _helping her_. Well, whatever. "Page 258…" she began to summarize.

**45 minutes later**

"Now I get it." Draco muttered, concentrating on the diagram she had drawn for him.

"Good. And can you tell me what this means?" she asked as he responded immediately. She nodded, "Good." She glanced up at the time. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and get ready to eat."

He looked up, sharply at her, "It was great, helping you study, Grant." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "And this will be the last time." she bluffed. "That we will study together."

"What?" she could see a crack of fear spread across his face as it returned to a neutral, Malfoy mask.

She shrugged. "If I need any help, I'll ask Hermione."

He sneered, "You can ask me."

She gave him the look. "If you need help, Draco, all you have to do is ask." She muttered quietly.

Draco sneered even harder, "A Malfoy does not need help."

"Well then, I don't need your help." Rhia responded as she shut her textbooks, preparing to wheel herself out of the room.

"Wait!" Draco called to her quietly as she paused.

"What?" she asked calmly.

"….Do you want to meet up later, after dinner?" he asked.

"To help you or help me?"

Damn. Draco had to swallow his pride. "To…. to help me." He said quietly.

She beamed. "Very well." she nodded. "I'll see you at 8? Dinner is at 7, so this way it gives us an hour to eat or so."

"You better not tell anyone." He hissed.

She gave him a look, "Of course not." She promised. "I would never betray a Malfoy secret." With that she wheeled away, not seeing the small smile that played on Draco Malfoy's lips.

Rhia rolled her wheels down the hallways of Hogwarts, apologizing every now and then when she would run over someone's foot. Well, it wasn't her fault. Sort of. It was hard to maneuver. And sometimes, she'd miscalculate whether she could pass said student or not. And it wasn't completely her fault. She kept on getting distracted every single bloody time she heard their whispers—about the crippled Gryffindor. Merlin, like they didn't have anything better to do. "Rhia!" She heard Sirius as she turned.

"Professor Black." She greeted professionally, giving him the stink eye. "Professor Lupin."

He paused in his strides, "Oh. Right. Miss Grant." He nodded, trying to sound Professor-like.

"What could I do for you two?" she asked politely.

"Nothing. We just saw you and wanted to say hi." Sirius responded. "Want us to clear the way?"

She frowned, "No." she replied. "I am fine, Professors."

Sirius put a hand on her wheelchair, stopping her from moving. "At least let us walk with you." he said quietly.

She glanced up at him for a few moments, quiet. "I'm fine, Professor." She insisted.

"But—"

She lowered her voice, "Sirius, you don't need to baby me. Sure I'm paralyzed in the legs, but I've still got a mouth and if it gets to be too much, I'll sure as hell go to one of y'all for help. Or I could hex them and get detention. Whatever works." She whispered. "If you two "assist" me to the dining room, that's going to look bad for me. I don't want others to think you guys are showing favoritism just because I'm in a stupid wheelchair."

Sirius sighed, "Very well." he relented. "At any time, if you want…."

"I'll come ask for help." She promised. With that, Sirius and Remus left, leaving her in the rather emptied hallways. She glanced at her watch, it was dinner time. Everyone had gone to eat, with the few stragglers rushing to dinner. She rolled towards the Dining room faster, entering the Hall, ignoring the whispers and stares.

"Rhia!" Ron waved enthusiastically, pointing to the seat opposite of him.

She rolled over to the open spot, heaving herself out of the chair as she did her normal routine. She spun herself around, one leg at a time, turning her body to fold up the wheelchair, so it took up less space. "Hey guys."

"How were your classes?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, we were all in the same class at the end of the day." Rhia muttered.

"But you disappeared after that." Hermione protested.

"I went to the library." Rhia replied, eating spoonful of macaroni and cheese.

"To do homework?" Hermione perked up, "For which class?"

"I just wanted to finish up my Potions essay. Professor Snape did assign a rather long essay." She replied after swallowing her food.

"Did you finish?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yup." Rhia nodded, "You?"

"Of course. The only two that I think didn't finish is Ron and Harry here." Hermione rolled her eyes at the two who were stuffing their mouths.

"What?" Ron protested. "You two have enough brains for all 4 of us. Besides, it's not like we aren't going to do, right, Harry? We'll just do it later."

Harry glanced up from his food, nodding, "We'll do it later." He promised.

"I'm not helping you." Hermione frowned.

"You always say that, but you always end up helping us." Ron winked.

"I mean it this time." Hermione crossed her arms. "Honestly, you're taking a N.E.W.T.s level Potions class, and you can't even write your own essays? _Really_, Ronald? _Really_?"

"I'm not asking you to write it…. just help me…" Ron sputtered, turning pink.

Hermione sighed, "Fine." She muttered, "But I'm not helping you as much. I'm only helping proofread it."

Ron brightened. "That's Mione for you." he smiled. "Rhia, you coming too?"

She looked up from her food. "No." she replied.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I've got some work to do." she replied.

"What work? Did you get detention already?" Hermione's face pinched with worry.

"What? No." Rhia chuckled. "I merely promised someone I'd help them study for Transfiguration."

"Who is it? They can come study with us." Hermione urged. If someone took the initiative to study and if Rhia agreed, the person had to not be a slacker. A Ravenclaw perhaps? Or another Gryffindor? A shy Hufflepuff? There was just no bloody way it was a Slytherin.

"The said person prefers one-on-one time." Rhia replied.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Ginny asked.

"A guy." She responded as she saw them freeze mid-eating to stare at her, "What?"

"A guy. A guy asked _you_ to help them study one-on-one?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows, "I think the guy wants more than just that. You should have one of us come with you."

Rhia sighed, "He's a classmate, a student. And I'm pretty sure he's not interested in me."

"But are you interested in _him_?" Ginny asked, leaning in, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What? No!" Rhia had a look of disgust. "You guys know me and my preferences."

"Oh right. Old blokes." Ron leaned back, sighing, "Just when we thought we could get a glimpse into your tastes…"

"You do know my tastes." Rhia reminded him, "You just don't know who."

"So you are interested in someone." Harry pointed out, "Who?"

"It's not interest, Harry. I just think the person is hot." Rhia responded tiredly. "I'm not going to show bloody interest until I get to know the person better."

"Is it Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, what…"

"That's too forward, Hermione." Ginny interrupted. "We should play the rate-that-guy-scale."

Rhia groaned, "Not that." she muttered.

"Hey. You came up with the game. Not our fault."

"It was to pass time, to _pass time_. It wasn't meant as a game to play again and again."

"Too bad. You like older guys, right?" Hermione and Ginny totally ignored her. "So all the students are ruled out because we're 8th years, so unless you like guys our year, which I doubt, it has to be one of the teachers."

Rhia banged her head on the table with a _thump!_ "Kill me." She muttered.

"What do you think of Sirius? Out of 10?"

"8."

"Only an 8?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry." Ginny gave him a look, as she turned to Rhia, "Explain."

"Sirius is…. hot in his own way." Rhia blushed, looking at her food, "I mean… he is, but he's also a Casanova—"

"Which could change." Harry interrupted.

"Are you trying to deliberately pair me with your Godfather?" Rhia asked Harry in a joking manner.

"Rhia, you're my best friend. Or one of my best friends." Harry had a look of distaste on his face, "Unless you were really interested, I really don't want to imagine my best friend with my godfather."

"Back to the story!" Ginny interrupted, "Well?"

"I mean… Sirius is hot and all, he has that charm about him, but he's a Casanova…." Rhia muttered, "And he's your Godfather, Harry. We've been on the run for so long, that I see Sirius as a close friend if not relative of sorts. If, however, I had no relations to Sirius, and he was just my good ol' Astronomy professor, he'd definitely be someone I'd be attracted to."

"Okay… Remus."

"8." Rhia responded immediately.

"Explain." Ginny said immediately after Rhia's response.

"Remus is a great guy. Attractive in his own way and he's really attentive and… you know, he just knows what you want, but he's just… too kind. I need a guy that's going to challenge me, guys. Remus would probably let me get away with everything. He's just too soft hearted." Rhia replied. "Not that Remus isn't a great guy, but if I was the shy chick with an interest in older men like Remus, I'd go for him."

"Merlin, it isn't Dumbledore, was it?" Harry spoke up suddenly, a look of disgust on his face.

"Harry, he's dead." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Clearly, the guy she thinks is hot has to be alive."

"Oh." Harry muttered.

"Is it Flitwick?"

"Ginny, I like my men tall." Rhia sighed. They weren't even playing the game anymore….

Ginny shrugged, "It was worth a shot." She replied.

"Oh Merlin, it's not Hagrid is it?" Ron almost choked.

"You know I see Hagrid as a good friend." Rhia shot him a dark look. "Really, Ron. Now you guys are just bullying me."

"Tell us!" Ginny protested.

Hermione casually looked up at the staff, knowing Rhia was interested in men. Not females. There was only two left. Two slithering snakes. "Merlin, it's either Professor Snape or Professor Malfoy." She muttered under her breath, knowing the others—Ron, Harry and Ginny—could hear her.

"Is it?!" Ron almost knocked over his goblet in horror. "Rhia!"

"What?!" she almost whined.

"The Greasy Git or Ferret's Father? Really?!" Ron protested.

"I have half a mind to whack you, Ron." Rhia hissed. "Quiet down!"

"So which is it?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Merlin, we need to stop!" Ron groaned, "I don't want to imagine Rhia with neither the greasy git or ferret's dad."

"Shuddup, Ron!" Hermione and Ginny said as they leaned forward. "Well?"

Rhia leaned back, clearly uncomfortable. "Ummm…"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley? Miss Granger? Miss Weasley?" she heard a voice from behind her as Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny jumped back in shock. She peeked upwards, seeing Severus.

"N-No…. sir." Ron stammered out, clearly disturbed by the Potion Master's presence.

"Then I suggest you finish your dinner, Mr. Weasley." Severus sneered at the red head, "And get a start on your education. Merlin knows how you made it to my N.E.W.T.s class. I expect no laziness in N.E.W.T.s"

"Yes sir." Ron muttered, turning red.

"Well then? What are you waiting for? Get a move on your food!" Severus barked.

"Yes sir!" Ron dug into his food, doing more swallowing than chewing. Satisfied, Severus turned and headed back to his seat, his robes billowing in its usual manner, without a further word.

"He's gone, Ron." Harry whispered.

Ron spat up a piece of bread on to his plate, ignoring the looks of disgust, "Thank Merlin. I thought I was going to die." He muttered.

"It's Snape isn't it?" Ginny pestered.

"What?" Rhia was taken aback.

"He came here and defended you." Ginny pointed out.

"More like he feels pity that you lot are ganging up on the handicapped witch." Rhia lied, seeing their looks of guilt.

"Sorry." Ginny muttered, "We'll drop it. Tell us who you prefer more when you're more comfortable with it."

Rhia sighed, "It's Professor Malfoy." She whispered to them, "I think he's a bit… cute."

"You think—" Ron began as Hermione covered his mouth.

"Perfectly acceptable." Hermione nodded.

"What? Mione, you—"

"Shuddup, Ron. Rhia doesn't question your tastes and you shouldn't question hers." Hermione reminded him.

"It's just that I think he's hot. He's not going to go out with me or anything." Rhia reminded them, "I'm way too young for his tastes, I'm like, his son's age, plus, my parents are muggles. I'm not a pureblood." _That and who would want to date, never mind marry, a fucking cripple like me?_

"Oh Rhia, you'd know that if you guys really liked each other, heritage doesn't matter." Ginny sighed dreamily. "True love always wins."

"You've been watching too many Muggle movies." Rhia muttered.

"Then you should know true love always prevails." Ginny protested. "Love is what got us through the war."

Rhia sighed, "I'm done eating." She declared, "I'm going to go and study. Please don't disturb me." She turned around and popped open her wheelchair, sliding herself back over as she rolled out of the Dining hall quietly. She entered the library, enjoying the empty silence.

"You're early." She heard from behind her.

She turned around, smiling, "Heyyo, Draco. Ready to learn?"

He stared at her, "Just get on with it." he said, gesturing to the textbooks laid out.

"Well, let's just start with your weakest subject then…."

**9 o'clock**

"So you good on tonight?" she asked curiously. While reviewing, many of their sessions had lead back to previous years. It seemed that Draco had a few gaps in his knowledge.

"Yes." He nodded. "Will I see you tomorrow night?"

She glanced at him in surprise. "Uhh… sure." She replied, "Same time?"

"8 o'clock sharp." He replied smoothly, gathering his textbooks as he left hurriedly, not wanting to be seen with her.

She sighed as she stretched, working out the few kinks in her backs. She turned to head back towards her room. Bloody hell, reviewing was tiring, but it did refresh her memory. She glanced at her watch, she had 2 minutes to get to her room. Shoot. She rolled her wheels faster, trying to get back in time.

"Out so late, Miss Grant?" she heard a familiar silky voice.

She turned, "Hi, Professor." She greeted Severus, "Just heading back."

"I believe curfew was 9." He replied, "It is now 9:01."

She smiled, "Sorry. Takes a bit of time to get around." She replied.

"Using that excuse, Miss Grant? What happened to not playing favorites?" he asked, his dark eyes glittering dangerously.

She shrugged, "So what? Sue me." She replied.

"5 points from Gryffindor for your impertinence, Miss Grant." Severus told her, waiting to see the girl's reaction.

"I apologize, Professor. I didn't realize that I was being rude." She replied, "I've been adjusting."

"5 points for spouting excuses, Miss Grant." Severus drawled. "Do you want detention as well?"

"No, Professor." She replied.

Severus studied her for a few moments before he sighed, "What are you doing outside, Rhia?" he asked quietly. "You know when curfew is."

"Sorry, I was helping someone." She smiled slightly, "Helping someone study, Sev. I lost track of time. And I had like two minutes to get back…"

Severus sighed, "I will escort you back, Rhia, but do try to set an alarm." He muttered, grabbing onto the handles of her wheelchair to push her back to her room.

"I can wheel myself, Sev." She protested.

"Nonsense. You've been wheeling as you call it, around all day." He replied. "Why aren't you using the Floo?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It feels weird." She admitted, "I prefer to go around like before."

"Did you have any trouble today?" he asked quietly, scanning his surroundings for other children whom had chosen to violate curfew.

She glanced at him, "Besides the occasional whisper and stare, no. I really don't care anymore, I mean, it's not that big of a deal." She replied. "It's probably just weird for them to see someone in a wheelchair. It's a magical world after all, I'm assuming they think most afflictions can be cured. That or I've always been disabled."

"Rhia, my offer still stands if you want to move into the dungeons." Severus told her seriously.

"I rather like Rhaeris." She replied.

"We can move the portrait, Rhia."

"I like being around other people my age, Sev." Rhia replied, "It doesn't make me feel as different." Severus stayed silent as they reached her dorm room. "Thanks, Sev."

"15 points to Gryffindor for assisting someone with their studies. Sharing knowledge is a good characteristic to have." Severus said as he turned away.

Rhia smirked.

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

"Will anyone tell me how many principles there are to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?" Lucius's voice drawled as he surveyed the classroom. He sighed when he saw Miss Granger's hand shoot up the air like her life depended on it. Now he knew what Severus meant. The girl was practically a walking library. And she loved to flaunt it too. He passed by her, surveying the room. Half the students had the look that there weren't even mentally present in the classroom. Was he that boring? He tsked, eyeing his students with a look of disdain on his face. "Anyone _besides_ Miss Granger? Miss Granger, do put your hand down, you've answered enough today." That earned a few chuckles in his classroom as Miss Granger's hand disappeared from the air immediately, her face red. "Well? Anyone?" he turned heel as he got to the back of the class room, "I will begin to take points if no one answers…" he raised an eyebrow as a few students began to flip through their textbooks. Merlin, _he_ assigned the reading 2 nights ago. He watched as Miss Grant and his son eyed each other before raising their hands, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked. Of course he would ask Draco. If Draco answered correctly, his house would get a few house points. If not, he'd get some points for trying.

"There are 5 principles, sir." Draco replied.

"Good, good." Lucius nodded, "15 points to Slytherin. Can anyone name just 1 of them out of 5? Just one will do. You do _not_ need to go overboard." He said pointedly, directing his gaze to the bushy haired muggleborn witch on the Gryffindor side. The witch turned red and lowered her gaze, but said nothing. Beside her, he could see that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were frowning at his rather blatant "insult". If one could call it that. He watched as Draco and Miss Grant raised their hands. "Mr. Malfoy." He nodded at his son.

"Food, sir." Draco replied.

"Very good. 15 points to Slytherin." Lucius nodded, "Anyone else besides Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger?" he watched as Miss Grant's hand go up. "Yes, Miss Grant?" he asked, studying the raven haired girl. What did Severus see? Certainly, she did have appealing eyes…

"Money, sir."

"Very good, Miss Grant." He turned back to the board as the class bell rang, "Now, as most of you cannot even remember the basics of the basics—that being Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. I expect a 5 foot essay about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration on my desk by our next class. At the beginning, not the middle or end of class. You are dismissed." He waved his hand as the door to the classroom swung open, allowing students to stream out. He watched as the other students piled out immediately, not wanting to be in the classroom setting any longer than necessary. He also watched as Miss Grant patiently waited for other to leave before she made her exit—to avoid rolling on toes.

Rhia paused at the door, "Good day, Profess Malfoy." Miss Grant bidded him before shutting the door behind her, leaving him in silence until his next class. He was surprised. A student had bidded him—_him_! Good day! And to top it off, it seemed like Draco was getting the material. The boy was hesitant, still, to raise his hand, but nevertheless, raised his hand. And he did excellently. Perhaps, his method of teaching was helping after all…..

**8:45 o'clock PM**

"You got it, Draco?" she asked calmly, pointing to the new diagram she had sketched.

"I think so." he nodded slowly.

"Good." Rhia nodded, "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"No… I'm good." He admitted. Truthfully, Rhia was rather a good teacher. She was calm and patient. And his grades had been going up as well. He actually _knew_ what professors were talking about in class 100% of the time. Before, there were times, where he absolutely had no clue. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Then… good night, Draco?" she said hesitantly.

"Good night, Rhia." He nodded, "Do you want me to take you back? There's still 30 minutes before curfew and we live in the same dorm..."

"I'm fine." Rhia replied, "I'm going to catch up on some reading and then head back. I get a few minutes extra to get to places anyways, so even if it's like 9:05, I won't get detention or points deducted."

Draco smirked, "How Slytherin of you. Using your wheelchair to your advantage."

She gave him a smile, "Go on, then." She said as he exited the library. She turned to her books to get some early reading in. After all, it was always good to be ahead of the class in readings.

**Draco**

Draco had to admit, she was a good teacher. He climbed the stairs, taking two steps at the time, entering the dorm. He sneered at Potter, Weasel and…. Granger. After having gotten to know Rhia, he just couldn't bring himself to say _Mudblood_. Rhia was…had muggle parents. But she was better than some of the Pureblood kids he knew. But still, even if Rhia was his…. friend so to speak and that he wasn't going to call her a mudblood, it didn't mean he accepted all muggleborn witches and wizards. He brushed past them, heading towards his dorm room as he plopped down. Blaise popped in. "Blaise." Draco nodded.

"How did studying go?" Blaise asked.

"Good." Draco replied.

"Want to hear something interesting?" Blaise asked casually.

"What?" Draco had his trademark Malfoy smirk, "If it's something idiotic…"

Blaise shook his head, "Seems that a few of the 1st years are having an initiation ceremony."

Now, _that_ intrigued him, "Oh? And what are they going to do?"

"I heard that they're going to get Grant." Blaise replied casually.

Draco felt his heart drop into his stomach. Oh Merlin. Anyone but Rhia. Perhaps, it was another Grant. "What?" he almost whispered.

"Their initiation ceremony is to shatter Grant's bones in her arms." Blaise repeated with more detail. "Something about making her a true handicapped since she's already in a wheelchair."

"Has it been reported? Draco asked. "To the Headmistress?"

Blaise gave him a look, "Of course not. I heard it while I was passing by the Slytherin common room. You know how it is."

"Who…. Who started this?"

Blaise paused, "Pansy."

"Is Pansy mad?" Draco almost yelled, "Grant is part of the Potter-Weasel-Granger alliance! Messing with her—especially because of her handicap—is like messing with them and if you mess with them, you're messing with the rest of Gryffindors. Furthermore, with Grant and Granger's brain being revered by the Ravenclaws, those blasted Ravens _flock_. Hufflepuffs follow the crowd and they're bloody sentimental with their loyalty. A hurt, handicap is only going to cause them to be all sentimental that we're bullying a hardworking, loyal Gryffindor—who I might want to remind you is BLOODY HANDICAPPED."

Blaise stayed silent, "What do you want to do then?" he asked.

He stood up, "I've got to go." He said hurriedly.

"Where to?"

"To… to my father." Draco replied, lying.

"Why?" Blaise frowned.

"Since when do I let you question my actions?" Draco sneered.

"Draco, if you do this, you'll be ostracized by the other Slytherins." Blaise warned him.

"We're already ostracized enough." Draco replied firmly. "If I let them bloody do this, it's turning the whole school body against us."

"I didn't know you cared, Draco." Blaise commented.

"Maybe I wouldn't have cared a year ago, but that was when there was war." Draco said firmly, "However, times have changed. The Ministry has changed. If we are forever remembered as Slytherins who revered and supported the Dark Lord's quest for Supremacy, we will be ostracized, and left to defend ourselves. Purebloods are nothing if no one looks to them as a symbol of power and wealth."

"I doubt one wheelchair Gryffindor is going to do that much damage." Blaise muttered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _She_ is a part of the Golden Four. Unless you want to make our last year a living hell, I suggest you follow me. We will sort out Pansy first. My father has patrols tonight, so he will not be available. We will go and attempt to stop her." Draco headed to the door.

Blaise stayed silent for a few moments, "Coming." He called meekly, getting up to follow the Prince of Slytherin.

**RHIA**

Rhia hummed a tune to herself as she rolled quietly back to her dorms. It was dark, only with the moon to light her pathway. But she knew her path, so it didn't matter. Suddenly, she tripped, crashing face first into the hard ground. She groaned as she felt someone tackle her. She panicked and screamed, unable to see them. She struggled with arms, unable to move her legs, thrashing as much as she could as fear took a hold of her. She felt wands point at her arms and something being murmured as she felt pain shoot up her arms, causing tears to leak out of her eyes. She tried to scream again only to have her mouth get gagged by something. She plead silently to herself that this was it, that they were going to leave. She felt her heart pound loudly as she shut her eyes, praying for someone to come help her.

"What is going on here?" she heard a soft voice purr. She opened her eyes, seeing a platinum blond head with grey eyes glaring. It was Lucius Malfoy. And he clearly, did not look happy.

Her assailants fled the scene, only to be stunned by Lucius's wand. He strode forward, kneeling beside Rhia, taking in her appearance. Her face was scratched, her arms twisted in odd angles, her mouth gagged and she was a sobbing mess. He pulled the gagged out of her mouth as she erupted in tears and snot, laying on the ground uselessly as she was unable to move.

"Are you all right, Miss Grant?" he asked.

"It… it hurts." She gasped.

"Where?" he asked.

"My arms." She said as more tears leaked out.

He glanced sharply at her arms. Obviously. Her arms were twisted in odd angles, unnatural. "I will take you to the infirmary."

"Father?" he heard Draco's voice.

"Draco." Lucius ordered, seeing Blaise with him, "Blaise, run and tell Headmistress McGonagall that there has been an incident. I have stunned them. Tell her she is to come and collect them. Draco, stay here and watch them to make sure they do not escape. Do not help them, Draco. Regardless of which House they are in." Lucius ordered his son, his tone harsh.

"Yes, Father." Draco uttered as Blaise ran off to find Headmistress McGonagall. Lucius levitated Rhia, taking her to the infirmary where a shocked and horrified Poppy began to fuss over her. Lucius sat beside her bed, watching Poppy work on her.

"Will she be all right?"

"I gave her a temporary sleeping potion." Poppy replied as she worked on Rhia's arms, frowning, "They're shattered. I'll heal them, but she won't be able to use them for a while. Do you know what brought this on?"

"How should I know?" Lucius asked, frowning. "I was patrolling when I came upon the scene of the crime."

Poppy sighed, "The poor girl. She's already been through so much." Poppy muttered, "Her legs are already…" Poppy swallowed a sad sigh, her eyes stinging with tears.

"You don't need to say anymore." Lucius said sharply. "She is stirring."

Rhia opened her eyes, blinking, "Where am I?"

"Rhia, dear? Can you hear me?" Poppy asked softly.

"P…Poppy?" the girl stuttered.

"You're okay, my dear. You're in the Infirmary." Poppy soothed the girl as the girl began to sob again.

Lucius sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do until Minerva came in with Sirius, Remus and Severus in tow. "Rhia." Minerva came over to her bed, "How are you?"

"It… I don't feel pain." The girl said. "Though I can't lift my arms."

"I gave her a pain numbing potion and fixed up her bones." Poppy explained. "However, she had her bones shattered. While I've healed the bones, it'll take a while for them to be strong again like before, so I'm afraid she won't be able to use her arms for quite a while."

"So she's practically bed ridden then." Severus commented, an angry look marring his face.

Poppy hesitated, glancing at the girl who was wide awake. "Severus." Poppy warned.

"It's fine." Rhia sighed, "So? What brought about this attack?"

"It's an initiation." An answer came from the doorway.

"Draco?" Rhia said in confusion.

Draco and Blaise came over, staring at their feet guiltily. "Hey… Rhia." He greeted. "I heard from Blaise as soon as I got back… that Pansy was holding some Slytherin initiation for the 1st years. And…"

She sighed, "Say no more." she muttered.

"The Aurors will be here soon." Minerva said softly.

"Really? We're calling the Aurors?" Rhia asked, curious.

"An attack of this scale is no joke, Rhia." Minerva said sharply.

"They're 1st years though. They don't know any better." Rhia protested.

"Attacking is no laughing matter." Minerva said. "And they were holding you down, Rhia. Someone else casted it. You could have been seriously hurt if they said the wrong spell."

"So I got away with death once again by sacrificing my limbs?"

"It's no laughing matter, Rhia." The woman frowned, massaging her temples.

"Well, I mean they should get in trouble, of course," Rhia agreed, "But it's not like I haven't cast a few hexes and whatnots myself in the past…."

"They singled you out." Draco said softly, "Because of your wheelchair."

"Speaking of my wheelchair, where is it?" Rhia asked curiously, looking around.

"It's… ermm…" Sirius spoke up, "It's gone, Rhia."

"What do you mean gone?" Rhia asked.

"They turned it into ashes." Sirius said awkwardly.

"Bloody hell." She cursed. "How the hell am I going to get around now?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't have been able to get around either way considering the fact that you can't move your arms, so whether you wanted to "wheel" yourself around as you call it or even use the Floo, you can't."

Rhia groaned. "How the hell am I suppose to attend class now?" she muttered.

"We'll have the Professors send you the homework." Minerva replied.

"Oh hell no, Headmistress, I'm not staying here." Rhia said firmly. "I don't care what you say or do, I'm not staying here."

"Rhia."

"No."

"Rhia." Minerva began again.

"I said no. I've spent enough time in hospitals and infirmaries. I don't care if I need to have a roommate or if I have to sleep next to any of the Professors in this school or rely on them for help, I'm not staying here."

"You're making trouble, Rhia." Sirius frowned. "I'll come visit you."

"I've spent enough time in bed thanks to my legs. I'm not doing the same for my arms especially when I'll again my strength back for arms later." Rhia said firmly.

Minerva sighed, "You're too stubborn." She muttered, turning to Poppy, "Well? Can she leave?"

"I can't do anything here for her anyways. She's better off recovering where she's comfortable anyways." Poppy replied, eyeing the girl, "But that means I do not want to see you in this infirmary at all for other reasons again, is that understood?"

"Yes, Poppy." Rhia muttered, "So? Whose taking me back to my room?"

"I thought you weren't going to make trouble." Sirius grumbled.

Rhia glared, "Fine. I'll manage to make my way back." Rhia took a deep breath as she heaved her body forward, sitting upright. She rolled to her side, before almost making it to the floor, only to get caught by Lucius Malfoy. She felt her breath hitch. "What are you doing?"

"Preventing you from getting an injury to the head." The blond responded, his face expressing no emotion.

Sirius, uncomfortable with the close proximity of Rhia and the Slytherin, "I'll take you, Rhia." He came forward only to stop with Rhia's glare.

"Thought you weren't going to help me." She mocked.

"Rhia… I was kidding…" the man said nervously, "Now let me help you."

"Hrumph." Rhia sniffed. Lucius had to admit, at that moment, she _did_ kind of look like a Pureblood with their haughtiness and pride. "I will manage on my own. Thank you very much."

"Rhia…. You can't roll on the ground all the way to your room." Sirius sighed.

Flitwick popped his head in, "The Aurors are here." He announced.

"Lucius, Sirius, Draco, Blaise, Poppy, Remus—you six will be coming with me. Lucius, Draco and Blaise will be giving their statements as to prior and during the attack. Poppy, you'll need to come and give an assessment on Miss Grant's condition. Severus, kindly help, Miss Grant back into her room." Minerva sighed, leaving.

Severus stared down at the girl who had shifted so she laid on the bed again, "What are we going to do with you?" he asked.

"Take me back to my room?"

"Rhia, you can't move your arms or your legs. How are you going to get dressed? Eat? Drink? Use the bathroom?"

"Damn, I hadn't thought of it that way." Rhia chuckled, "Just going to have to manage."

Severus pinched his nose, "Just stay here, Rhia." The man uttered. Stupid Gryffindors. Always trying to prove other wrong. Believing that they could do things when it was _clearly_ not within their ability.

"But…."

"Oh for Merlin's sakes, what do you want?" Severus almost snapped.

"What do you mean?"Rhia asked innocently, half-confused.

"Last time, you made me call you by your given name for 2 weeks just so you wouldn't talk about Harry Potter any more. I want you to stay in the Infirmary. What do you want me to give you?"

Rhia thought for a moment, "You have to visit me every day and you have to stay here and talk with me or I'll die of bloody boredom." Rhia replied childishly.

"I'm a teacher, Rhia. _ A professor_." Severus sneered, "I don't have time. Furthermore, it is inappropriate for a teacher to be visiting a student _every day_."

"Oh sure you do. Who cares in here? Outside of here, we're teacher and student, but when we're in here, we're simply patient and visitor." Rhia said, "It's a deal or no deal."

Severus glared at her. "Rhia." He said tersely.

"You can grade papers here, I don't mind. I just don't want to be bored as hell." She offered. "I don't care what you do. Maybe I could help you catch a few errors."

He sighed, "Very well, but I doubt that _you_ could help _me_ find errors. Naturally, I find them all myself."

"But I'll still be attending class, right?" Rhia asked anxiously.

"Rhia…."

"I said I'd stay here, but I didn't say anything about class." Rhia protested.

"I will speak to Minerva, and I will see if she will let you sit in on classes." Severus sighed.

"Good, then you should go and tell the rest that I'll be staying here." Rhia leaned back, obviously satisfied.

**BREAKFAST**

Severus sat down at his usual seat next to Lucius at the corner. "Lucius." He greeted.

Lucius looked up, "How is Miss Grant?" Lucius asked.

"Well." he replied. "Like a chatterbox." He maintained his sneer as he swept his eyes across the room. It really did feel different without Rhia in here. He could hear the whispers floating around about what happened to the handicapped Gryffindor. At the Gryffindor table, he could see Potter, Granger and the Weasleys shift back and forth, heads lowered as they whispered about possible explanations for their housemate's absence. The rest of the table was animated as well, worried about their "special" Gryffindor. Typical Gryffindors. Stuck together like glue. If one was missing, it was the end of the world for them.

Minerva stood up, tapping her glass, "Listen here!" she said loudly as the room quieted. "Recently, we've had rather distasteful…. initiations." With that she sent a glare to the Slytherin table. "This has resulted in the Aurors being called and I'm sure, you have noticed with your animated chatter, the absence of a few of your housemates. In light of this, initiations will no longer be allowed. If there is evidence of one going, rest assured, suspension, and being expelled will occur. No one is exempt from this rule, _regardless _of which house they are from. Heads of House will not be playing favorites. This is serious and has resulted in one of your classmates laying in the infirmary. And before you flood the infirmary, said student is awake and fine and she will attend classes all the same. All I ask is that you do not make a big deal of her absence from meals nor of her tardiness. Bullying and initiations are not allowed and not acceptable on Hogwarts grounds and are a disgrace to all houses." Minerva sat down, leaving the Hall in stunned silence. She cut into food, chewing thoughtfully, "Well? What are you waiting for? Eat!" she watched, amused on the inside, as students robotically began to dig into their food.

**-Infirmary-**

"There you go, my dear." Poppy donned on her clothing.

"Thanks Poppy." Rhia grinned at her.

"Honestly, I don't know what Minerva is thinking." Poppy muttered.

"It's not like you can fight against me, Poppy." Rhia winked, "I'm just too darn stubborn."

"I could see that." Poppy uttered, "So? Who is picking you up?"

"I am." Severus and Lucius greeted Poppy.

"The both of you?" Poppy raised an eyebrow at the two Slytherins. A Gryffindor being escorted by two Slytherins? Poppy knew she had to be asleep. She pinched her hand slightly, frowning when it actually hurt. How had Minerva roped their two slippery Slytherins into escorting a Gryffindor?

"I merely tagged along, Poppy." Lucius sniffed.

"I see." Poppy nodded, taking a step back, "Well, she's all yours."

Severus took a cursory glance at her, sighing again inwardly. He levitated her with his wand, "Let us go then, Miss Grant."

Rhia grinned, "Thanks, Sev."

"Now what did I say about addressing me by my given name?" _Professor_ Snape sneered.

Rhia shrugged, "As it is, I shouldn't be attending class, so I'm technically not a student for now." she replied.

"You are too cheeky. 5 points from Gryffindor for your cheekiness." Professor Snape growled.

"I'm so going to talk about Harry Potter later." She muttered to herself, knowing Snape could hear her.

"What's that, Miss Grant? Back talking?"

"No, no." she shook her head, turning to Lucius. "Hiya, Professor."

"Miss Grant." Lucius greeted, "How are you feeling?"

"Can't feel nothing, sir!" she chuckled at the irony. "So how did you get to know Professor Snape?"

"Miss Grant, our personal lives are our personal lives." Severus retorted.

"Che. Be that way. You know when you visit me later in the infirmary, you're going to bend to my wishes." Rhia muttered, "And just so you know, if I had control over my arms, I'd be crossing them right now!" That did it for Lucius and Severus as their faces cracked, a small chuckle escaping from the both of them. Rhia turned to Lucius, blushing. Damn. He even sounded hot when he chuckled.

"Tell me, Severus, is Miss Grant always this interesting?" Lucius asked.

Severus glanced at Lucius. "What you see is the authentic Miss Grant." He replied.

"You know, you could always visit me in the infirmary." Rhia suggested, "I get really bored. I suppose I won't be able to do much. Can't really do my homework if I'm like this. Say, Professor, how do I write your essays with my arms like this?"

"At the end of the day, you will report to your Professors a 10 minute speech about the assigned work. Or however long they deem it necessary." Professor Snape replied.

"Darn. That's even worse than an essay." Rhia muttered.

"Not up to the challenge, Miss Grant?" Severus raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

She smirked, "Wanna bet?"

"I do not _bet _with students, Miss Grant."

"Then would you bet with me as a friend?" she asked.

"There is no need. I expect the best out of you." he responded after a few moments.

"And you, Professor?" Rhia addressed Lucius, "What do you think? Want to bet?"

Lucius stared at her in disbelief. Surely, she was mad. What made her think that if Severus wasn't going to take the plunge and bet, that he was? "No, Miss Grant."

"You know, I never thanked you for saving me." Rhia commented. "Last night I meant. I was scared out of my wits. So really, thank you for everything."

"I was doing my duty, Miss Grant." Lucius replied. Oddly… it felt nice. To help someone and to get thanked. He felt his heart warm and soften at the thank you.

"But still." she insisted. "You know, once I get my arms back, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a butterbeer in Hogsmeade."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Is that a date, Miss Grant?" he asked, watching the young witch turn red with blush. Merlin, she was beautiful when she blushed—MERLIN save him! He had just called a muggleborn…. _beautiful_?!

"It can be if you want it to be." She winked, "Though I'm assuming that it's a no. Take it as a thank you outing. No strings attached."

He didn't answer immediately, "I will consider it, Miss Grant." He replied at long last as she brightened, giving him a smile.

"Good!" she chuckled as they arrived at her first class of the day.

**Later that evening**

Rhia groaned as her back hit the infirmary bed. "And I thought going to class with a wheelchair was tiring." She muttered. Without the use of her limbs, it made things much, much harder to do. Her balance was off (not that she had much balance in the first place) and she couldn't do anything. Every time she wanted to volunteer she had to crane her neck, sway back and forth or call out, just to answer. It was tiring.

"Tired, Miss Grant?" Lucius's lips curved upward in a small smirk.

"I think I answered the same question about my arms like 700 times." Rhia muttered, welcoming the quiet silence.

He stood about awkwardly, unsure of whether he was to stay or go. "Would you like company?" he asked at long last.

She opened her eyes, "Are you offering?" she asked.

"Yes." He responded before he could say _no_ for 100 different reasons.

"Then yes, I would like some company." she grinned, "And I'd pat the space next to me, but as you can see, no space and I can't move my arms, so…. why don't you sit down and we talk?" she finished.

He sat down awkwardly on the chair, his posture still straight, signifying his elegance. "What would you like to talk about, Miss Grant?" he asked politely.

She smirked, clearly, Severus hadn't warned him about leaving her to decide on topics. "Let's play 20 questions. Anything goes."

Lucius felt the urge to run. And he wanted to run far. Pushing his fears down, he merely gave her the Malfoy smirk, "If you explain it to me, Miss Grant, I would be more than happy too." He replied.

**1 hour later**

Lucius walked to the Dining hall via the teacher corridor. He entered, sitting down as he placed the napkin in his lap and looked up, freezing. What in the Merlin… "What happened, Severus?"

"It seems that half the student population or so has deemed it necessary to go and keep Miss Grant company in the Infirmary." Severus grumbled.

"What?" he was taken aback, "When did they leave?" He hadn't seen anyone enter while he was there.

"A few moments before you came in."

"And Minerva did nothing to stop them?"

"You try stopping half the student population. They turned on the water works, began pouting, and threatened to not eat. Minerva is bloody Gryffindor. She gets sentimental." Severus grumbled under his breath.

"Merlin… the entire Gryffindor table is empty." Lucius exclaimed quietly. "Half the Ravenclaw table is gone, so is Hufflepuff. I daresay Slytherin is the only full table."

"Poppy is going to kick them out any second now." Severus muttered, sipping from his goblet. "Where were you?"

"With Miss Grant." Lucius replied casually.

"Oh?" Severus was intrigued, "You mean the…."

"Yes, yes." Lucius interrupted sharply. "I realize, Severus. Old habits die hard as so they say. Miss Grant asks quite the intriguing questions. If she does not become a lawyer, they are missing a great talent."

"So you fell for it too." Severus grumbled.

"What's that?"

"It's her pastime." Severus explained, "She likes to play 20 questions. Asks on and on until she's satisfied."

Lucius wanted to chuckle, "I fear there will be many sides to me. I have only given her the basics. Nothing too personal."

"That's what you think, Lucius." Severus replied. "She's intelligent, I'm telling you. It may seem that the questions she asks have no correlation with one another, but using what you give her, she easily bridges the gaps."

"In a way, that sounds oddly frightening." Lucius replied, his tone light and jesting.

"So what do you think of her?" Severus asked.

"What?" he paused mid-bite.

"Just asking." Severus put his goblet down, resuming his meal.

"Like I said earlier, Severus, she is a curious witch. Very bright." Lucius nodded, "And speaking of it now, she does provide quite the enlightening arguments. I daresay, she is much too good to be considered as a mere muggle born."

"Muggle born? Since when do you say that? It's always been Mud—"

"Yes, yes, I know what I say." Lucius dismissed it. "However, after careful evaluation, her arguments about evolution and possible ties to Muggles was very…. persuasive."

"So you're not going to use that word anymore?" Severus asked. Sure the man switched between the word _mudblood_ and muggleborn all the time. But it was usually _mud blood_ that came out. Especially whenever they talked without third parties.

"Perhaps." Lucius replied, "Old habits die hard, Severus. While I supported the Light, it does not mean by ideas are exactly the same."

"But you admit that Miss Grant is intelligent?" Severus asked.

"I daresay more intelligence than the entire House of Ravenclaw put together." Lucius responded.

Severus almost smiled. In his book, that in itself, was a compliment from Lucius. And Lucius rarely complimented anyone. Suddenly, he heard the scuffle of hundreds of footsteps and knew. The dunderheads had been kicked out the Infirmary. Again.

**Rhia**

Rhia sat back, finishing the last bit of her food. "Thanks Poppy." She muttered apologetically for the hundredth time.

"No, no dear. Just take your time eating." Poppy fussed. "I still can't believe that many students marched into the Infirmary like that."

She giggled, "Though you had to admit, that was kind of funny." She replied.

Poppy gave her a look, "They weren't sick." She commented dryly, "Hence, they have no business in being in the Infirmary. Do you know how many detentions and house points I threatened to take away? Even then, they didn't leave until I mentioned that the sheer numbers was _most likely stressing you out_."

She glanced up, hearing a noise at the door, seeing Draco. "Hey Draco!" she greeted.

The blond stood awkwardly at the door, not entering, but not leaving either, "Hi." He muttered his greeting.

"What's up? Here to study?" she asked.

"I…. I…." Draco hesitated for a few moments before he straightened himself, entering the room proudly.

"I'll leave you two to talk then." Poppy said as she gathered the leftover food.

"What's up? Is there something you don't get?" she asked curiously.

"No… I mean… Merlin, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone!" he blurted out, a frown marring his face.

"I told you to leave, remember?" she replied. "Besides, I'm all better now and I'm getting pampered." She winked.

"I headed back to my dorm, you know, with Blaise, and he had overheard about it. And he was telling me about it. And… And…I should have went to find you, but I went to find Pansy instead—she was the one who started it—and it was too late, so I ran to find you, but you know how far it is from the dorms to the library, and by the time I got there…."

"Draco, I wasn't raped or anything." Rhia said gently, "Okay, I had my bones in my arms shattered, but they'll be as good as new in a few months."

"You're going to have nightmares." He muttered, "A few Slytherins overheard, you know. Poppy talking to Minerva. You had a nightmare last night."

She smiled, though it faltered, "Well, it comes with being the victim of an initiation." She said, trying to make it sound light, though tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't mean to make you cry." Draco plopped down beside her unceremoniously and very un-Malfoy like.

"I'm not crying." She sniffed. "Just a few unpleasant memories resurfacing." She took a deep breath, "Anyways, do you still want help with your homework?"

"I don't want to make it look like I came just to take advantage of your brain." He replied, shaking his head. "Did you finish your homework…? How did you…?"

"Special privileges." She winked, "At the end of the day, I go to the Professors, and recite whatever homework I had to do. So if it was an essay about Wolfsbane, I would take for 10 minutes about Wolfsbane. Or however long Professor Snape wants me to talk for."

"Merlin, that sounds even worse than writing an essay. You have to think on the spot." Draco said.

"Maybe, I don't know. It's quite nice. I just say what I have or know, and then I get a grade. I don't have to write an essay where I constantly revise to make sure it's perfect." Rhia attempted a half-shrug, though it was proving a bit hard.

"How'd you get rid of Potter and the rest of them?" Draco asked.

"I think Poppy would have allowed Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to visit me, but they kind of came with half the student population. Poppy threatened them with hexes and House points, and finally she just yelled that all this commotion was tiring me out and that I needed to rest and before you knew it, the Infirmary was quiet again." Rhia chuckled. "I was quite disheartened to not see you earlier."

"What?" Draco blushed, "I… You know I couldn't come. I was with my table."

"Of course. You Slytherins." Rhia rolled her eyes. "I missed you oh-so-terribly."

"You don't…." Draco trailed off as Rhia stared at him.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You didn't really miss-miss me, did you?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course, I consider you a friend." she exclaimed.

"Oh."

"What? You don't consider me a friend?" she asked, her face full of hurt.

"What? No! I…" Draco swallowed, "I… I do. Merlin, Rhia! This behavior is unbecoming of a Malfoy."

"So is your posture." She pointed out, "But the war's come and gone. You can be lax about a few of your traditions like posture. Really, when you're with a Gryffindor like me, we care less about your posture. We care more about words and feelings." Draco said nothing and only studied her with his grey eyes, "And you didn't answer my question—do you not consider me a friend?"

"I do, Rhia." He answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Then what's the _oh_ for?" she asked.

"Well…." he blushed again, "I thought that… you know…. you were either missing me because… of the Malfoy name or …."

"Or what?" she asked curiously.

"Or becauseyoulikelikeme!" he blurted out towards the end.

She blinked. Slowly. Once. Twice. Three times. "What?" she asked, almost laughing. "Because I _like like_ you?" she leaned forward slightly, "I never did tell you, did I?"

"What?" he said apprehensively.

"About my tastes in men."

"Rhiannon Grant! That is an inappropriate topic!" Draco protested.

"Meh." She said, "To be my friend, you've got to learn that all topics are fair game." She replied.

"…..go on then." He sighed. "What is your taste?"

"Older men."

"Old….OLDER men?" Draco spluttered, "Like cradle robbers? Pedophiles?"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Rhia rolled her eyes, "Besides, wizards and witches live for significantly longer." She pointed out, "It's okay if I like a guy who is a bit older than me."

"How old are we talking here?" Draco asked, calmly, though his mind was racing.

"Definitely no one my age." She said, "Sorry, Draco. Friendzoned."

"So….So… like… my father's age….?" Draco asked carefully.

Rhia blushed, "Perhaps."

"Merlin, Rhia, you aren't interested in my father, are you?" Draco hopped up as if he had been sitting on a hot bed of coals.

Rhia glanced up at him, "And if I am?" she challenged.

"B….But… it's my father! He's…. well, he's old! And he's divorced! He's a Pureblood and even if he doesn't go around calling people names, he was raised by extreme Purebloods!" Draco protested.

She raised an eyebrow, "And I'm an 18 year old that helped fight in a war that resulted in the paralysis of my legs." She remarked dryly. "Did I mention that I'm also extremely stubborn?"

"Are you being serious? You like my father?" Draco asked in shock.

"Well, I wouldn't call it _like_ yet." Rhia hesitated, "I mean… your dad is incredibly attractive—"

"Merlin! I look like him! Please don't tell me you got close to me for him!" Draco said, horrified.

Rhia gave him a look of disgust, "No. Of course not." She said, "Me helping you with your homework is a completely different matter."

Draco calmed down somewhat, "So… what…. What interests you about him?"

"Well, for one, your father is incredibly smart. I sense that he's quite the romantic underneath all those Malfoy traditions." She began, "And he's very kind. He was rather patient when I played 20 questions with him earlier."

Draco stared…. and stared. "I need a drink." He muttered, sitting down again. "The person you're describing hardly sounds like my father. And you could hardly tell a person by just a mere _game_."

She winked, "It's a difference of opinion." She said, batting her eyelashes at him, "Don't tell anyone though, all right?"

"I don't think I could." Draco muttered. "They would admit me to the psychiatric ward of St. Mungos."

She smiled, "Now, about getting help, are you interested or not?"

Draco was silent for a few moments, "Potions page 346." He replied at long last.

She smiled wider, "Excellent."

**A few months later**

Rhia woke up and stretched her arms. Her routine was normal, the same. She'd get up, get ready for class—brush her teeth, use the bathroom, etc.—, go to breakfast, attend class, tutor Draco, eat, drop in unexpectedly on Severus, Sirius or Remus—whichever suited her, though usually it was Severus who received her unplanned visits. The look on the man's face every time was amusing. Sometimes, he would be very, very cross with her, but he never was angry for long. She enjoyed just sitting in utter silence with him while he worked on painting essays with harsh remarks. Speaking of essays from Severus, they were always so funny. The man always tried to find at least one thing wrong with her essay. Whether it was a grammar mistake, spelling mistake, just something. Other times, he would just write crude remarks, just to paint her essay red like the others. And Lucius…. undeniably, she had gotten to know the man on a deeper level. He was guarded, wary of others, but he was very, very kind. He liked his politics, his wealth, his status. That much Rhia could understand. But before that, he was very much a family man. Even if he treated Draco with regard sometimes—he claimed it was to harden his son for society, which Rhia argued made his son less adapted to society. She supposed that Lucius did try to be a family man, but it was hard. He grew up with his father's rather harsh teachings, and Draco had told her that his mother—Lucius's ex-wife—had been nothing but a bitch. She got ready for school, muttering to herself about her day's activities.

She rolled over to her fireplace, grabbing a pinch of a Floo powder, "Charms classroom!" she announced as she rolled into the fireplace. She rolled out of the other end, sputtering. Her wheelchair lurched forward as a pale arm shot out, catching her before she could fall any further. She glanced up, "Thanks Professor Malfoy." She said sheepishly, a slight blush on her cheeks. She could feel his touch through her robes, as if it was burning her.

As quickly as he had caught her, he withdrew his arm, placing a Malfoy smirk on his face, "Do learn how to use the Floo, properly, _Miss Grant_. I can't always be here to catch you if you decide to be a bumbling…._witch_." With that, he turned and exited the classroom, leaving her to stare after her in disbelief. He exited the classroom ad a hurried pace, trying to settle his nerves. Merlin, it felt… it felt _good_ to touch her. Even if he was just catching her from falling, her skin felt hot to his touch, like fire. He wanted to hold it more—hold _her_ more. Horrified by his improper thoughts, he quickly shook his head, "Do get a grip of yourself, Malfoy." He growled to himself, "It's unbecoming."

**(NEXT DAY) LUCIUS**

Lucius ate his breakfast in his room, opting for the silence of his quarters rather than the loud Dining hall. The past few months had been rather…. enlightening. He visited Miss Grant… Rhia often. She was intelligent, quite the intelligent young woman. She knew where to poke and prod to get the answers she wanted out of a person. Merlin, she had made him rethink a few traditions he followed. And he had gotten closer to Draco. The both of them had opted to eat in his quarters at least twice a week, so they could just catch up on each other's lives. It had been rather awkward at first, between the two of them, but gradually, they expanded their range of topics, leaving Lucius to realize how much his son had grown before his very eyes—and without him knowing. The last part pained him. He had always wanted to be a part of his son's life. That very much he knew he desired. But between his former wife, the Dark Lord, and various other duties, somehow, his silent son had been pushed out of the picture. He poked at the scrambled eggs on his plate, until a knock interrupted him.

"Come in." he called as the door swung open, revealing his son.

"Father." He greeted.

"Draco." His father raised an eyebrow, "To what do I owe this early morning visit? Don't you have finals to take today?"

His son shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, but Rhia has been helping me study for them." He replied confidently.

Rhia…. Miss Grant had been helping him study? When? How long? Behind his back? "Oh?" he asked calmly. Was there something his son wasn't telling him? Involving a certain raven haired? Were they in a relationship? He felt his heart stir with jealously. Merlin! He was in his 40's already! What _normal_ teenager would be interested in an old male?

"Yeah… so… I was wondering if we could…. invite the Weasleys, Black, Lupin, Potter, Granger and Grant to our home for Christmas. Along with Uncle Severus of course." Draco added at the end. "And maybe some others that usually join the Weasleys at the Burrow."

Lucius stared at him in disbelief, "You want to invite the Weasleys? Draco, we have a family feud…"

"I spoke to Ron." Draco interrupted. "We both wanted Grant at our homes for Christmas, but, there's only one of her." Truth to be told, Riha had literally locked Ron and Draco in one room for 2 hours and made them "make peace with each other". Harry had no problem, nor did Hermione after a series of apologizes. Ron….was a bit hard to make peace with, but they both did, seeing as Rhia wouldn't let them out otherwise. So there they had a shaky, unstable truce, but a truce was a truce. And they trusted each other to some degree, often switching shifts to escort Rhia to her classes to avoid another "bone shattering" incident as Rhia joked about—though Rhia hated being escorted, claiming it was "babying" her. "And besides, we don't even know why we even fought in the first place. What's this family feud about? It was hundreds and hundreds of years ago. What happened between the people of then should stay with the people of then. We're people of the present and future, we fought on the same side, feuds should be forgotten."

Lucius stared at his son again, in disbelief. There his son had done it again. Grown and changed. Though he had to admit, the last bit his son had said, sounded a lot like a certain dark haired, green eyed female he knew. "I see. And what have Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley said about this… arrangement?"

"Ron said that they're okay with it as long as you're okay with it."

"And where would it take place?" he asked, casually cutting into the sausage on his plate.

"It can be at the Burrow or at our Manor, whichever we prefer."

"Our Manor." Lucius replied immediately.

"All right." Draco nodded, "I'll go tell Ron then, father. I will see you later." With that his son exited, leaving him to finish his breakfast in peace and to mull over what in the Merlin he had agreed to—a clan of red heads invading his home.

**Draco/Ron/Harry/Hermione/ Ginny/ Rhia (8 PM)**

Draco sat down beside Rhia, nodding at Ron who nodded in return. Both sides had agreed. "My place?" he asked casually.

"What?" Rhia looked up, confused.

"Sure." Ron nodded.

"What's going on, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"We're having Christmas someplace else." Ron announced.

"What? Where? Why?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Draco and I decided to host a joint party." Ron huffed his chest out proudly as a silence fell upon them.

"What?" they all chorused.

Draco shrugged, "I was tired of Father and I spending it alone. Mother was…. well, she was never home for Christmas. Only came back for the party, you see. So, I spoke about it to Ron, about some of you coming over to celebrate and Ron just thought it was a pain in the arse to move back and forth, so we decided to hold on together. All we had to do was ask."

"But don't you guys have a family feud?" Harry asked, confused.

"Let bygones be bygones." Ron waved his hands, "Right, Rhia?"

"What? Oh. Wait, what did you guys give your parents the speech I gave you guys?" she blushed with embarrassment.

"It works." Draco replied, "So we're having Christmas together? Rhia, can you come?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Usually my family have get togethers, but for some reason, we're a bit more busier than usual, so I'm free." She replied, "I was going to ask to join either of you guys, so this is great. I don't have to Floo in between places."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "But you didn't know if I was going to invite you or not." He stated.

"Draco, it's called a surprise." Rhia winked, "I was just going to come crashing in."

"The wards wouldn't have let you in." he pointed out.

"Was going to wrap myself up and pretend I was a present. Surely, you guys let presents in." she grinned.

Draco hesitated, "No. I guess we didn't cover that. I suppose I'm going to have to tell father to forbid presents with humans inside of them." He muttered, "Didn't think of that."

"So are we just going to meet at the Malfoy Manor?" Rhia asked.

"Merlin, I didn't buy presents yet!" Ron swore.

"I did~!" Rhia sang. "Told you, you should have gone with me when we last went to Hogsmeade."

Ron sent her a glare, "I was busy catching up on Potions homework. It's all Snape's fault." He muttered. Ron, after having called truce with Draco, opted to not call Snape the _greasy git_ anymore, out of respect for Draco. Something both Rhia and Draco welcomed tremendously.

"But you were procrastinating…" Hermione began.

"Mione! You're supposed to side with me!" Ron whined.

"Oh sod off, Ron." she rolled her eyes.

Rhia giggled, "In a way, I'm actually pretty excited." She admitted, "I mean, it's not every day that the Weasleys and Malfoys are getting together. Are you guys just going to get together for Christmas? Or ….?"

Ron and Draco looked at each other, "We were thinking just Christmas Eve and Christmas." Ron admitted sheepishly. "And depending on how things go, maybe more."

"Sounds reasonable." Rhia nodded.

"Are you coming to my house right away or are you going to the Burrow?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Errm. I don't know? Whatever works best?"

"The Burrow." Ron replied the same time as Draco.

"The Manor." Draco replied the same time as Ron.

"Girl time!" Ginny declared suddenly, standing up to tug Harry away. "Boys go stand over there while us girls discuss."

"What is there to discuss?" Harry asked, confused.

Ginny gave him a poisonous, dark look, "Girl stuff." She answered vaguely. "Now move." Ron and Draco stood too, confused as they too move away from the table, allowing Ginny, Hermione and Rhia privacy.

"Uhh, what's this about?" Rhia asked, seeing them put up charms to ward from eavesdroppers.

"You should go for the Manor." Ginny urged, with Hermione nodding.

"What?" Rhia said, amused.

"Go for the Manor. You like Malfoy senior, right?" Ginny said as the raven blushed.

"What? Ginny!" the girl stuttered.

"Go before we come and then make your feelings clear!"

"Ginny, he's my teacher! I can't just—"

"Hey! Who was the person who said love beats all, huh? And that we should go for it?" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny…. He's still my teacher." Rhia protested, "I have to wait until I graduate."

"Oh bollocks!" Ginny swore. "You know that's not true. You've liked him since Halloween!"

Rhia turned even redder. "Ginny!" she buried her face in her hands.

"Listen, you've got to take advantage of it. I love my family to bits, but Heaven knows when my family comes around, you won't get a moment of peace even if you wanted it!" Ginny argued.

Hermione stayed silent, "Let's put it this way, Rhia." Hermione said gently, "You like Professor Malfoy, right?"

"….Yes." she squeaked out. Never had she woken up this morning, thinking that _this_ is what she'd be discussing. Okay, so she had been caught by Ginny and Hermione when they had entered her room and found a piece of parchment filled with heart shape doddles with her name and Lucius Malfoy's name in it, but still!

"So let's calmly hear why you don't want to… you know." Hermione suggested.

"Well… I mean, he's still my teacher and I don't want to get him fired."

"If you keep it a secret, you're perfectly fine." Ginny argued.

"Hush, Gin, let her finish!" Hermione shushed her.

"Ookay…. Well, I don't want to get him fired and…. I don't even know if he likes me, you know? And…. I mean…. I don't want him to go out with me just because I'm fucking crippled you know. Because I got hit by some Dark Art that's rendered my legs useless. And have you seen his ex-wife? She's beautiful. Plus…. Plus…" she bit her lip, "Who'd want to go out with a cripple like me?" she finished her voice breaking.

"Oh, Rhia." Hermione and Ginny came around the table, sitting on either side of her as they hugged the girl.

"Listen here, we may not know Professor Malfoy for long, but seeing how he's interacted with us and around you, he's definitely not afraid to speak his mind in his "elegant" style of his." Hermione said gently. "If he really didn't like you, he wouldn't even speak to you. Professor Malfoy doesn't seem like the type to humor people. He's rich enough to do whatever he wants. Plus, I don't think he minds that you're paralyzed in the legs and that you can't walk. If he did mind, he wouldn't have went with you to Hogsmeade for that butter beer, would he? Or went around town with you to just peek in the shops?"

"The Malfoys are one of the most Pureblooded families you can find." Ginny told Rhia. "He wouldn't be caught dead with a muggle born if he cared about who you are. He likes you enough to be seen with you. And sure his wife is pretty, but she's pretty in her own way, and the way Draco has painted her, she seems quite the bitch unlike a certain Rhia I know. The Rhia I know is super smart, nice, kind and she's not afraid to speak her mind. She doesn't really care about her legs or her wheelchair and she's the best person in the world to come and talk to when you have a problem."

"And if you keep it a secret for a few months, who is going to know? Though Ginny and I will demand to know." Hermione winked, "We want the details." Ginny nodded at that statement.

"All the juicy details." She added.

"And once we graduate, who cares if he's a teacher? You're no longer a fucking student. And truth be told, you could take the N.E.W.T.s right now if you wanted to. You're so bloody brilliant. I daresay much, much smarter than me." Hermione continued, "It's time to shine, Rhia."

"You…you really think….?" Rhia blushed.

"Go for it." they chimed.

Rhia blushed even a deeper crimson, "I'll go to Draco's house." She said quietly.

Ginny and Hermione beamed as they beckoned for the boys who were off in the corner, trying to listen in unsuccessfully. They came over, curious. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Bikinis and men." Ginny replied, smirking.

"What?" Draco was shocked.

"Just kidding." Ginny replied. "So, Rhia, tell them your answer."

She lifted her head a bit, "Draco, if you don't mind, could I spend my break at your house…. Manor... whatever you call it?"

Draco nodded, sending a smirk to Ron, "Of course. I'll let Father know."

"It's about time we turned in." Hermione muttered, "Early tests tomorrow." Receiving nods of agreement, they all headed back to their dorm, with Ginny pushing Rhia's wheelchair, whispering words of advice of how to seduce a certain Lucius Malfoy.

**NEXT EVENING**

Rhia rolled her way down to the dungeons, intent on speaking with Severus. She just didn't know if she could take another moment of….Ginone. Ginny and Hermione together of course. Together, she could of swore, the two could probably take over the Ministry without batting an eyelid. Hermione the brains and logical side. Ginny deal with the emotional welfare. They had badgered her all night, even sleeping on the floor of room just so they would have more time to talk! TALK! Ginny and Hermione would never suspect her down in the dungeons. Or if they did….well….it was for detention. Even if the Potions Master rarely made her lift a finger when she was in detention with him.

"You are early for detention, Miss Grant." She heard a silky drawl come from behind her as she turned to see Professor Severus Tobias Snape.

"Yes… I am…?" she said, confused. Was there someone around?

"Today, I'll have you scrub the cauldrons. Yes, I think that is a suiting punishment considering the lab we just did." The man nodded, his dark eyes glittering dangerously, "Don't you think so too, Filch?"

She flinched in horror as said man appeared out of nowhere, grinning scarily, "_Quite_, Professor." The man nodded, "I will leave you to…discipline her. If you need my assistance….all you have to do is give me a call." With that the man disappeared, as if he simply melded into the shadows.

Severus waited for a few moments, continuing to berate her with senseless words that meant utter nonsense to her as he lead her to his private rooms—which was located quite close to the Potions classroom. "What is it, Miss Grant? I do not remember assigning you detention today." He lit the fireplace, watching the soft embers grow into a nice, warm fire.

"Just needed to get away from Ginone." She replied, rolling over to the couch. Wordlessly, the man lifted her up before she could protest and deposited her on the sofa.

"From _who_?" he asked.

"Ginny and Hermione." She said sheepishly, "They've been pestering me."

"I could always give them detention with either myself or Filch." He offered.

"That's abusing power." She pointed out, a big smile on her face.

"I dealt with the professors here as a student. As a professor now, I only exercise my right to assign detention when necessary." He replied.

"Right." She snorted, "But seriously, don't assign them detention."

"Very well…" he paused, "What did Miss Weasley and Miss Granger torment you about?" he asked.

"Ever the Slytherin, aren't you?" she laughed, "Of course, I would totally tell you….NOT!" she laughed even harder, seeing the look of dismay on the man's face.

"Well, I have an appointment with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom." Severus nodded, "Can I trust you to sit still? If you need anything, simply send for an elf or send me a patronus. I will be in the potions classroom assigning Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom cauldron scrubbing."

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought that was my job?" she teased. "Or rather my….punishment."

"Keep it up, Miss Grant and you will be assigned cauldron scrubbing." Severus replied darkly, putting on his Potions Professor persona, "For now, you have been reassigned to a different duty."

"To relaxing by the fireplace?" she offered, snorting.

"More like… tending to the fireplace, Miss Grant. I expect the fire to be burning in the fireplace when I return."

"Seems like a tedious task." She mock frowned.

"That is not of importance to me. You are in detention." Severus replied, "Now. Go do your job." With that, he turned to exit.

"Bye Severus!" she called to him.

"I will talk with you later, Miss Grant." He said sharply, already falling into his "Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape, Bat of the Dungeons, Greasy Git of Hogwarts."

She sat in silence for a few moments before she got absolutely bored. Severus didn't exactly keep board games or fun books to read. Just…books. Lots and lots of books. Mostly potions related journals, textbooks, books and the like. A few defense of the dark arts, dark art books, etc. "I'm bored." She muttered. Should she prank Severus? Mess up his bed? Switch around his shampoos and soaps? Perhaps, she could charm his shampoo to smell the same as it usually did, only for it to have been changed to rose scented shampoo.

"Severus, would you like a ….." she turned, seeing Professor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy in the doorway. The man stopped, "Miss Grant." He nodded, "Where is Professor Snape?"

"Assigning detention to Ron and Neville."

"And you are here….?" Lucius drawled smoothly, raising an eyebrow.

"Just taking a break from my student life." She shrugged.

Lucius was surprised, "I would assume that a student life is most manageable and quite…. relaxing."

"Quite the contrary." Rhia replied, "Quite stressful. You deal with hormones. Lots and lots of hormones."

"I see." Lucius sat down on one of the chairs by the fireplace, turning his body to face Rhia. "I'm surprised Sev…Professor Snape would let you being here alone. Merlin knows what sorts of books are in here. Certainly, some of them are not meant for student eyes."

"Maybe not meant for a student, but a _friend_ perhaps." She smiled, "And I think between us all, it is fine if refer to each other by our given names, no? I'm much more comfortable with Rhia anyways. If were in class, then it's understandable."

"Miss Grant, it is highly improper…"

"Oh hush." The girl shushed him as he stared in disbelief. "What do you mean it's improper? I could care less. Severus and plenty of the other Hogwarts staff call me by my first name…. in private of course." She paused, "And I'm sure you call me by my first name in your head."

Lucius almost gasped in shock, _almost_, "Regardless of whether I do or … do not, Miss Grant, I will not call you by your first name."

"That's fine then. You'll break at some point." She shrugged, not really meeting him in the eyes. She could feel her heart hammer in her chest though. She was sitting so close to him and…. and they were _alone_. "I'll still call you Lucius in private though." She added when she saw a triumphant smirk appear on the man's face. And just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Excuse me? I could give you detention." He drawled darkly, raising an eyebrow at her, his stormy eyes studying her face. He could see she was slightly pink around the cheeks, her eyes lowered, not looking at him directly.

"You wouldn't really give me detention, would you? I'd totally beg Sev to take over my detention." She smirked.

Sev? Since when did she call Severus, _Sev_? He felt jealously spread across his body. So Severus was _Sev_ to her now, was it? He swallowed, taking a deep breath, "Quite the Slytherin, aren't you? Getting _my_ son's Godfather and my best friend to help you." Lucius shook his head, "How Slytherin."

"Then I suppose the only way now, to prevent us from dragging poor Sev into this, is for us to simply refer to each other with our first names." She sighed as if she was resigning to her fate, though a smile played on her lips, "right?" she winked.

When was the last time he was amused by another witch or wizard besides his family and friends? She would have been such a wonder addition to Slytherin. If only. "Very well." he drawled, "In private, I will refer to you as Rhiannon."

She raised an eyebrow, "Rhiannon?" she echoed.

"Yes. That is your name, is it not? Are we having a memory lapse?"

She turned red, "Of course not." She sputtered, "No one calls me Rhiannon unless I'm in trouble. It's always Rhia."

"I do not make a habit of calling individuals by their _nickname_." Lucius replied calmly, "We agreed to a first name, no?"

"We said first name." Rhia argued, "And I believe I told you my first name is Rhia."

"Your name is Rhiannon." Lucius said firmly.

"It's my name." she said stubbornly, "If you insist on calling me Rhiannon only, then I will simply have to say Lucius Abraxas every single time."

"That has no correlation." He argued smoothly, "What does my middle name have to do anything with our first name?"

She shrugged, "You're adding extra syllables to my name, so I'm adding extras to yours." she paused, "And I don't have a middle name, so don't even bother."

He took it back. She most likely wouldn't have fit in with Slytherin. She was pure Gryffindor. Gryffindor stupidity was evident. They always just had to get their way, didn't they? Though, Lucius supposed Slytherins got their way too—but through more subtle methods. Certainly, not the way she was expressing it. Bluntly. Crudely. He could list a few more words describing this, "Very well…. Rhia." He said reluctantly, "However, I will only call you _Rhia_ in private. When it is just the two of us. Even if Severus is here, I will refer to you as _Rhiannon_."

"Fine with me." She shrugged, "I'll get you to cave later on. Pretty soon, you'll just call me Rhia."

The portrait door swung open as Severus came striding in, grumbling a few obscenities. He stopped in his tracks, "Lucius. Miss Grant." He greeted, "How…?"

"Sev, he already knows." She rolled her eyes.

"Indeed, I do….Rhiannon." he liked it. Her name rolled off his tongue with grace and ease. Huh. Why hadn't he tried this earlier?

Severus eyed them carefully, "Who are you?" he asked calmly, though his face expressed no emotion. He reached for his wand quickly, whipping it out, pointing it at the two.

"Oh for gods sakes." Rhia rolled her eyes before the blond could respond, "Severus, it is us. Lucius and I have simply….come to a truce. We will call each other by our given names. It's a bit awkward since we were in your rooms."

"_Finite Incantem."_ Severus said, seeing the two of them sit there, staring at him as if he had gone crazy. He cleared his throat, "Now. Refer to each other." He ordered.

"What?" Rhia giggled, "You mean Lucius?" she asked.

"Not to me, Rhia!" Severus commanded, pointing to Lucius, "Talk to him!" Sure, they had met a couple of times in his quarters, and the three of them had chatted about various topics, but never had Severus seen the two of them cross the line and refer to each other by….by…._their given names_.

"What is this?" Rhia muttered, "Hey Lucius. Severus is making me talk to you awkwardly because I don't know what else to say to you. Oh yeah, I heard from Draco that you had really pretty peacocks. Is that true? Could I see them some time? Do you perhaps like dragons since you know Draco… _Draco_? Oh my god, do you have dragons as well? Probably not, I mean Hagrid couldn't have them either, but then again, you're not exactly Hagrid. Pretty sure, you have some good influence, so…"

"I do like dragons. I am in Slytherin, Rhiannon." Lucius replied, matching her sarcastic tone, "I named my son Draco because I wanted him to match the might of a dragon. Dragons are revered, you know. And no, I do not own any dragons. Safety hazard, as you can see. Though I have taken a few trips to see dragons myself, and I have sponsored a few activities, I suppose, related to dragon breeding and care, but no, no dragons—besides my son—reside on the Manor grounds."

Rhia took in his statement, bursting into peals of laughter. "I see." She chuckled, "There, Severus, enough?"

"This is a prank." The dark haired man muttered, "Who put you two up to this? Minerva? Albus? The old coot. Even though he's dead, he's still busying himself with pranking me as much as he can."

"Severus, this isn't a prank." Lucius sighed, "Sit down, Severus. Rhiannon and I have concluded that due to the time we spend in your quarters, that it is quite…..uncomfortable to refer to us as Professor and Miss when we clearly are more than student and teacher."

Severus sat down, carefully translating Lucius's words, in case there were any hidden…contexts. "And what does this relationship mean, then?" he gestured, "For the two of you?"

"We are….friends." Lucius responded. '_Though, I certainly wouldn't mind if we became more_.' he thought to himself, glancing briefly at the raven haired girl. '_Oh yes, definitely_.'

"And we are spending Christmas and well, I guess, winter break together." Rhia added as Severus turned to look at her.

"You are?" he asked calmly.

She shrugged, "Draco and Ron suggested."

"Draco and Mr. _Weasley_?" Severus said incredulously.

"It was quite interesting," Lucius interrupted, "When my son came into my rooms while I was eating and told me that the Weasleys and the Malfoys should get together to celebrate and that our longstanding feud was stupid since we didn't even know what they argued about."

"Severus, are you going to be there?" Rhia asked.

"You _are_ coming, aren't you, Severus?" Lucius purred, glowering at the man. He knew Severus hated the holidays, preferring to spend his days in quiet peace and solitude—away from students, teachers and the like.

"Yes. For Christmas." He paused, "Are you staying the whole break, Rhia? At the Malfoy manor?" he asked. "I thought you were staying here due to your parents and family….?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "That's what I was planning, but I got invited, so…." she shrugged, "Change of plans?"

Severus turned to Lucius, "Change of plans, old friend." Severus said immediately, "I feel the need for…. a change of pace. You wouldn't mind it if I spent my precious break with you at… your Manor, would you?"

Lucius stared. So his best friend was staying with him for a break because _she_ was there for break? There just had to be more going on. He felt oddly annoyed. He wanted some private time with Rhia, to get to know her a bit better. With Severus there, he was no doubt, going to take up the girl's time. "But of course, Severus." Lucius replied smoothly, "You are always welcomed at the Manor."

Severus nodded in satisfaction, "Good, then I suppose you'll have my usual rooms and my lab set up?" he asked.

"Of course." Lucius scoffed, offended that Severus would even dare to think he wouldn't provide the basics of what Severus needed.

Rhia yawned suddenly, "Rhia, go to sleep." Severus ordered when the girl blinked sleepily.

"What? Stop treating me like a baby." The girl grumbled. "I'm not sleeping yet. And it's…Sunday tomorrow."

"Do you not have tests?" Lucius asked curiously. She had taken his test already, but he knew she had many other classes, hence….

"Finished early." Rhia replied. "I requested to take it early."

"And how on earth did you manage to convince anyone to let you take it early?" Severus said, incredulously.

"So I kind of told a lie…." Rhia said calmly, "That you wanted to do some research and testing on me, but it'd get in the way of…. my finals, so I needed to take my tests early." She smirked, "And you know, Minerva understands my need to quickly find a cure. So she simply arranged it with the other professors."

"You…. you…." Severus sputtered, his face a look of surprise, "What happens if Minerva asks me and I have no clue?"

"But you see, I had to take a gamble." Rhia replied, "And besides, I know you've been doing research, so I was simply going to read through your notes."

"My notes are my notes." The man said possessively.

"Sharing is caring, Severus." Rhia rolled her eyes. "Ah, that reminds me, so I'll be spending the next couple of days in your rooms."

"You are jesting right now." the raven haired groaned, "I do not need you in my rooms, storming up a racket."

"Well, it's suppose to start tomorrow, so technically, I could just sleep in my room until then. Or I could floo back and forth, whatever. But expect my presence."

"I could give you detention for lying."

"I won't tell anyone about your taste for sour patch kids." The girl replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?" the man's eyes widened in horror, "No!" he snarled.

"Oh _yes_." She smirked, "After all, what do you think I do all the other times? I, of course, raid your closet."

"So you've been the thief!" Severus hissed.

"So we've got a deal?" the girl asked, peering at him innocently.

"Do I have a choice?" Severus grumbled, crossing his arms. "You are lucky you're Rhiannon. I am close to hexing you. Had you been Potter or any of _them_, I would have hexed you."

"You're so cruel." Rhia pouted, yawning.

Lucius watched with amusement, seeing Severus's eye soften slightly when Rhia yawned, "Go to sleep." Severus said gruffly.

"Not tired." She responded, blinking slower.

Severus stood up, "Now, Rhia." He pointed to the door.

Rhia shook her head stubbornly. "No."

Severus swooped in, pick the girl up, ignoring her shrieks as he attempted to deposit her in her wheelchair, only to find that she had fastened her arms tightly around him, refusing to let go. "Let go!" he tried prying the arms off, to no avail.

"Stop it!" she protested, "What's wrong with me being here? Are you watching porn with Lucius? Is that it? Eww, Severus, you pervert!"

"Stop it, you insolent chit!" Severus hissed, "I am not watching _porn_ with Lucius. You are tired."

"So what? Lemme sleep on your couch."

"That's hardly appropriate, Rhia." Severus pointed out.

"I picked it out." The girl protested.

"And _I_ bought it." Severus replied.

"I won't raid your closet again." The girl offered. "And you know how much your closet has been suffering as result of Rhia the Thief."

"….Once you are asleep, I'm bringing you back to your room." Severus said reluctantly.

"Fine, I don't care." Rhia replied as Severus carried her over to the sofa again, depositing her softly. Rhia lifted her head as Severus sat down on the sofa, resting it in his lap.

"Rhia….hardly appropriate." The man sighed.

"Oh shush." The girl yawned, closing her eyes, "And I already brushed my teeth, so I'm good to sleep. And I'm in my pjs under my robes."

Lucius watched as the Gryffindor's breathing slowed, her eyelids fluttering every now and then as soft snores came from the girl. "She pushes you around." Lucius commented.

Severus sneered, "Like I have a choice." He snapped quietly, "She's a monster. A terrorizing monster."

"And yet you like her." Lucius said calmly, though his heart was hammering in his chest. He stared into Severus's dark eyes.

"You like her." Severus said.

"Do not use Legilimens on me." Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need to." Severus responded, "You like her. You are interested."

"I am not." Lucius responded quickly, swallowing, "You, on the other hand, seem like you are. You quickly rearranged your schedule to match hers." He watched with envy as Severus petted the girl's hair softly, his hands gliding through her hair as if it was fine silk.

"Oh you are." Severus chuckled as Rhia grumbled a few words, her hand clutching Severus's robe tightly.

"What makes you think I would like someone _my son's age_?" Lucius mustered up as much distaste as he could summon.

Severus shrugged, "Whatever you say, Lucius." he responded, smirking, "But keep in mind, I have known you for a long time. A long, long time."

Lucius heard the crackling of the firewood as he swallowed, standing, "That is ridiculous!" he spat out, "I do not like her in that manner and if you think you know me, then you should know, I do not like her in that… that manner!" With that, he turned and headed towards the exit.

Severus smirked, looking down at the sleeping girl, "It seems, Rhia, you have a blond haired admirer." He brushed some hair out of her face, bending down slightly, hesitating before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good dreams." He whispered softly to her, picking her up, intending to return her to her rooms, unaware of the stormy grey eyes belonging to a Lucius Malfoy, that had seen and tracked his every single movement.

**WINTER BREAK**

They had all opted to take the train, cramming themselves into one of the larger compartments of the Hogwarts Express (after Draco "kindly" kicked out the 1st years who had decided that they needed the whole compartment to themselves when there was just two of them). Rhia, of course, called dibs on a window seat, as she pressed her face against the cold glass, staring out the window. How would Lucius react to her? Merlin, how was she even going to confess to them? She couldn't just "roll" up to him and be like "Hey, Professor. I've liked you since Halloween. Would it be possible for us to go out in private until I graduate?". She sighed. She felt the train jolt to a stop as light emerged from the end of the tunnel as hundreds of parents on the platform came into view. "Well this is it." she muttered as the occupants of the room stood up, stretching.

"Merlin, that was a long ride." Ron muttered.

"Well, it's not my fault." Ginny muttered, "You all just wanted to crowd in." She glared at the room's occupants. There sat Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Rhia and herself. The compartment was only meant for 6, perhaps 7 and that was stretching it. 9 people was just too much.

"We just wanted to sit together." Sirius said innocently, getting his luggage from the rack above them.

"You're going to see each other on Christmas Eve." Ginny muttered, thinking back to the horrified face on Sirius when he found out Rhia was spending Christmas with the Malfoys.

"Rhia, you're always welcome to spend break with me." Sirius turned to the quiet girl. "It's still not too late to change your mind. I can have Kreacher set up your bed in a flash. You know how he is. He hates everyone, but you charmed the pants off him. He'd cook anything you want. Do anything you want."

"She's _not_ changing her mind." Ginny said hotly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you become Rhia's spokesperson?" he asked suspiciously.

Ginny gulped, "You've asked numerous time, Sirius." She responded as calmly as possible, "I was merely answering an answer that's already been answered."

"If you say so." Sirius replied, still very suspicious.

"Sirius, let's go." Remus sighed, "See you later, Rhia, Harry—everyone."

Draco and Rhia waited patiently for everyone to leave, knowing that Lucius would come to pick them up. Sure enough, Lucius came in, "Miss Grant. Draco."

Rhia looked up, trying to calm her nerves, "Still calling me Miss Grant?" she teased, trying to sound light.

He studied her for a few brief seconds, "Rhiannon." He corrected himself.

"Good. Lucius." she smiled.

"Rhia, are you ready to go?" Severus came in as well, the scowl on his face gone as he saw no other occupants in the compartment other than Draco, Rhia and Lucius.

"Yes." She nodded.

Severus glanced at her luggage, "I'll never understand why you didn't just shrink it and put it in your pocket." He muttered.

"It's the authentic feel, Sev!" she giggled, "I feel like a real train rider this way."

"You are ridiculous." He muttered, grabbing her luggage. "Ready to go? Lucius, will you be Apparating with Draco?"

"Yes." Lucius nodded. Truth to be told, he'd rather be the one apparating Rhia. Severus could apparate his son….

"Good." Severus held Rhia's outstretched hand, pulling her up so he carried her bridal style. "I don't suppose you could take her luggage and her chair? My arms a bit full at the moment.

What Lucius wouldn't give to be in Severus's position. He was holding Rhia so close to himself and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. "It is fine, Severus. Go on." Lucius said, a bit annoyed with himself for having such thoughts.

Severus blinked and disappeared. "Well, shall we go, Father?" Draco asked cheerily, flinching as his father sent him a scathing look. His father folded up the wheelchair, shrunk it, place it in his pocket along with her luggage as he touched his son's shoulder, apparating to the Manor as well.

Lucius arrived in time to hear Rhia squeal. He opened his eyes in alarm. Was she hurt? "Rhia?" he asked cautiously.

Severus turned so she could face him. "Do you have my wheelchair?" she asked eagerly as he pulled it out of his pocket, returning it to its normal shape and form. Severus put her down gently as she rolled around, admiring the foyer. "It's beautiful!"

He raised an amused eyebrow—she had only seen the foyer and she was squealing? Merlin knew what she'd do when she saw the rest of the house. "This is only the foyer." He commented dryly.

"Wait, so…. are you serious?!" Lucius watched her eyes go wide.

He nodded, "Tipsy." He ordered as he heard the elf appear.

"What can Tipsy do for youse, Master?" the elf said nervously, bowing.

"Bring our luggage to our—" he didn't finish as more squealing erupted and his house elf was promptly picked up and swung around much to the horror of the elf whose eyes grew even wider as it let out a shriek.

"Oh look at you!" she cooed. "You're so cute! What's your name?"

"T-Tipsy, Miss." The elf stammered, unsure of how to deal with the overly excited visitor.

"Tipsy, huh? Quite the cute name! I'm Rhiannon Grant, but you call me Rhia. None of that Miss stuff." Rhia said. "You're so cute. You look so different from Kreacher though. I suppose it's cause he's super old. How old are you?"

"What? It has been 2 years since I came here to serve….. Miss—"

"Again with that Miss business!" Rhia said sharply as the elf's ears dropped.

"F-Forgive me!" the elf stammered as it began to slap itself.

Rhia grabbed the elf's arms. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Does the M…does Rhia want to punish Tipsy?" the elf trembled.

"Why would I punish you?" Rhia frowned.

"Because…I… I called you Miss." The elf squeaked.

"Oh darling, that's no reason to hit yourself!" she scolded the elf, "You listen here, everyone makes mistakes, including me. Now are there more of you around? Yes? In the kitchen? Bring me there immediately. I simply must greet each and every one of you. How many of them are you? 4 more? Forgive me for asking, but are you a boy or a girl? I simply cannot tell. It's a bit hard. A girl? Good. Then we can become girlfriends. What? No, we're not dating! Ah! Don't slap yourself! We are friends but we are girls. Are there any more girl house elves? 1 more? So there are 3 male house elves? Well, that's just lovely. There's only 5 of you and you take care of the whole…." She rolled off with the frightened elf in her lap, peeking over at its Master unsure of what to do.

"Ermm…." Severus coughed into his fist.

Lucius was at a lost of words for what had just transpired before his eyes. "I don't suppose we could call another elf, father?" Draco asked.

"She's in the midst of introducing herself, Draco. What do you think?" Lucius asked dryly. He glanced down at his luggage, sighing, "Well then… I suppose we will simply have to put away our luggage ourselves." Draco muttered under his breath as he took his luggage and prepared to walk up the stairs to his room on the 3rd floor. "And Draco—dinner is at 8. Do try to not be late."

"Yes, Father."

**DINNER**

"Thank you, Tipsy!" Rhia thanked the elf as she gave her another serving of mashed potatoes.

"Yous is welcome, M…Rhia!" the elf corrected herself. The elf scampered away as Rhia continued to eat cheerfully.

"You know, Lucius. Your house elves are such fine cooks." She commented, "And Tipsy was so incredibly kind. All your house elves are. I don't suppose you'd let me steal them away, would you?"

He raised his wine of glass up, "If you wish." He smirked.

"You are paying your elves, right?" she paused mid-chew.

"And if I am not?" he asked.

"Lucius!" she put her fork and knife down immediately, "Then I refuse to eat."

"Come now, do you have to be that childish?"

"I'm not eating something that was the fruit of fruitless labor!" she argued. "How could you?"

Lucius snapped his fingers as all the house elves appeared, wringing their hands nervously. "M-Master called?" Tipsy whimpered.

"Rhia here says she refuses to eat your food." Lucius pointed at Rhia as if she was the offender.

Rhia watched as all the elf ears drop and tears spilled out, "Does… Does Rhia not likes the food? How can Tipsy and the others fix it so Rhia likes it better?" the elf stuttered out, holding back tears and snot.

"Oh you guys." She sighed, her heart aching. She rolled her wheelchair over to them, picking them all up as she hugged them. "Your food is perfect—perfect I tell you. I just can't believe that Lucius isn't paying you for the labor."

"B-But, Rhia…" one of the male elves stammered out—which one she didn't know—"We are getting paid by the Master. A galleon to each of us each week."

Rhia pulled back, "What?"

They nodded, "We get paid."

"And you're free to quit whenever?"

"Yes, Rhia."

"Lucius! How dare you trick me!" she scolded the man.

"I never said I didn't pay them. I merely asked what if I am not." He replied, cutting into his food.

"Lucius, you… you…." Rhia pouted as she looked down to the elves in her arms. "I apologize. I love your food. I'll go eat right now. You just watch. I just didn't want to eat if you guys weren't getting paid for all the hard work you were putting in." She set the elves down carefully, rolling back over to her dinner spot as she began to eat again. "See? Good?"

"Does Rhia really mean it?" Tipsy asked.

"Of course, Tipsy, I would never lie to you." she promised as she elves smiled and disappeared. "That was cruel, Lucius."

"You merely jumped to conclusions, Rhia." He responded. "Right Severus, Draco?" Whoops. Rhia had totally forgotten the two. Glancing at them, she could see they were smirking into their plates.

"Stop hiding those smirks. I see them." She stated, staring at them.

They lifted their heads and let out peals of laughter, "S-Sorry. That was just so funny!" Draco chuckled.

"Shuddup." Rhia grumbled, returning to eat her food as her phone rang. "Excuse me." She pulled out her phone, seeing a text message from her brother.

"Rhia," it said, "I've been looking up what you said, but do you have access to a pool? I was doing research, and it's possible you could try water rehabilitation?" Water rehabilitation? She scrolled through the information provided by her brother. It…. it was worth a try.

"Say Lucius?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a pool? Like an indoor one? A big body of water works as well. Even a big tub."

He glanced up, "Perhaps. What do you need it for?"

"I was wondering if I could do water rehabilitation in it." she replied.

"Water rehabilitation?"

"My brother texted me. He said that there are some paralyzed people that try water rehab as a way to build up their legs again. I don't know if it'll work or not, but…" she said.

"We have a pool. We can try it." Lucius interrupted.

"Good, then does tomorrow say 10 work?"

"Tomorrow?" Draco looked up. "But I'm going shopping with Severus tomorrow…"

"Oh…"

"I will be here." Lucius replied. "Draco and Severus can go shopping. I will help you."

She blushed, "A-Are you sure? I mean, it might not work."

"It's worth a try, Rhia." Severus told her sharply.

"O…okay." She nodded, digging back into her food.

**A LITTLE BIT AFTER DINNER TIME**

Rhia sat on the couch. Draco had retreated to his room, claiming he wanted to finish his homework for break first, so he could enjoy the rest of his break. Severus sat with her, massaging her feet—their usual routine.

"Are you sure you can't feel?" he asked.

"No." she replied sadly.

"Rhia… it's nothing to be sad about."

"It's just, my brother sends me this text of water rehab. I mean, what if it doesn't work, Sev? Then I would have gotten my hopes up for nothing. Nothing, Sev!" she frowned in frustration.

"Whatever happens, you know that we will be there." Severus replied. "We are still looking for the cure…"

Rhia got teary eyed and shifted so she could hug Severus. "Thank you." she whispered, kissing his cheek, ignoring the man's quiet protests. Relenting, Severus returned the hug, enjoying the quiet peace between them, unaware of the set of stormy grey eyes on them.

**LUCIUS**

Lucius stormed in his room, frustrated with anger. Rhia and Severus were friends. Friends before he was friends with her. Besides, he wasn't her husband, her fiancé or anything. But Merlin, he wanted to storm down the set of stairs and rip the two of them apart. Jealously crept in to his thoughts. Rhia was his. Her smiles, her blush—he wanted it all to himself. No one, not even his own son nor his best friend could have it. He wanted that kiss that Rhia bestowed on Severus's cheek. He wanted to receive the hug, he wanted massage her legs. He wanted all of it. They just couldn't have….her. Then it dawned on him. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, head of the Malfoy household, pureblood, and 42 years old, was in love. And he was in love with an 18 year old muggle born Rhiannon Grant. A muggleborn who was 24 years his junior. And at that moment, he could care less.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

With some help from Tipsy, Rhia had managed to put on a a swimsuit. Thanks to Ginny, the only swimsuits she had were bikinis. And she was just too lazy to change them into one piece swim suits. Sighing in resignation as she tugged on her bikini, she headed to the pool. She stopped when she saw Lucius was only in his swimming shorts. He was shirtless. He had a couple of scars, but he was perfectly sculpted. He had a nice set of abs. An 8 pack, Rhia guessed. And, Merlin. She blushed.

Lucius stared in return, in disbelief. Rhia was… was beautiful. She was wearing a dark green bikini, that barely bid a thing. He swallowed noisily. Thank Merlin, Severus and Draco had business this morning to do. Here Rhia was, dressed up—or dressed down, he supposed—and only he saw her like this. She was so beautifully sculpted. Her breasts looked divine as he trailed down to her flat stomach to her thighs and to her legs.

She fiddled nervously, "Is…are we…?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes, let me assist you, Rhia." He came over and lifted her out of her wheelchair, feeling her soft, smooth skin against his. It felt warm and nice. How long had it been since he had such intimate contact like this? Her arms encircled his neck as he carried her down the steps of the pool. He had had the elves heat the pool, so it was quite warm despite the snow outside. He cradled her to his chest, "What do we do, Rhia?" he asked gently.

"Try putting me upright." She said softly as he obeyed. He allowed her feet to touch the bottom of the pool as she stood shakily, he maintained his hold on her, keeping his arms around her waist as she gripped his arms tightly. "N-Now I'm going to…to try to stand." She muttered as she nodded, "You can let go." He pulled his arms away slowly, not wanting to break contact with her as he watched her stand shakily, but sure enough, she was standing. She grinned at him, "I'm doing it!" she said proudly.

"And so you are, Rhia." He replied, watching her carefully. He didn't want her to accidentally go under if her legs gave out on her.

"Lucius, move away a bit." she ordered. "I'm going to try to walk towards you."

He took a few steps back, his arms still outstretched. "Very well."

She stood there shakily, willing her legs to move. She bit her lip when they didn't, tears forming. "Move, dammit! Move!" she yelled.

"Rhia…" Lucius's voice floated over, "It's okay. Take your time." he told her, a small smile on his lips.

She looked at him and then her legs again as willing them to move, in the direction of Lucius. A frown quickly grew into a look of horror as her legs buckled. She fell into the water, shutting her eyes as Lucius quickly stepped forward, submerging slightly to pick her up. Rhia wrapped her arms around his neck, "I" can't do it." she whispered softly against his skin, "I can't."

He chuckled, "You did, Rhia, you did. You were able to stand, were you not? That was an improvement, Rhia. Perhaps, you are not ready to take small walks, but you stood, Rhia. You alone did, Rhia. Good job." He petted her back gently as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness and only a tint of happiness at his praise. He became aware of the close proximity they had, their lips merely centimeters away. He could feel her breath on his lips, tingling his senses. Taking the plunge, he pressed his lips against hers. He saw her eyes go wide with shock as he pulled away. "F-Forgive me…" he muttered. "I…." he didn't finish his sentence as Rhia pressed her lips against his again, this time, it was him that was shocked.

"I love you." she whispered, pulling away. "Maybe that's too soon to tell you, but you make me deliriously happy. I enjoy talking with you and… and oh blast it, I had this whole plan for Christmas, but whatever. I like you a lot, love you, but I don't know if you're quite ready to hear that since we're not really dating or anything—"

He silenced her rambling, kissing her again, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, "I love you too." He whispered gently to her, as if there were others listening. This was his—her—their moment. "I think I've been green with jealously for quite a while, but I never realized what it meant until I saw you hug and kiss Severus's cheek. At that moment, I realized. I wanted you to myself. And… and if you don't mind this old 42 year old wizard, then would you give me permission to court you? Naturally, I'd have to ask your parents as well, but I want to ask you first, so you make the decision."

She grinned up at him, kissing him again as his arms encircled her waist. "Of course." She whispered, her arms going around him, "I would love to have you court me." She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat beat loudly in his chest. This was perfect. This was their moment and no one could take it away from them.

**A BIT LATER**

They had kissed a bit more before separating to change respectively. Rhia giggled with excitement as Tipsy helped her brush her hair, "Yous is happy, Miss?" the elf squeaked.

"Oh very much so, Tipsy." Rhia sighed, a blush still on her cheeks.

Tipsy set the brush down, "I is done, Miss." The elf beamed at her.

"Thank you, Tipsy." The girl giggled, "Help me out to…. where is Lucius?"

The elf paused, "In the living room." The elf replied. "Do yous want to go to the living room?"

"Yes, please." the girl nodded as the elf began to push the chair, "Oh, Tipsy, you don't have to push."

"Miss?" the elf was confused, "Dids you not says to helps?" the elf's ears drooped. Had she heard wrong?

"I meant help me out to know where Lucius was." Rhia replied, "So you did your job! Don't worry about that. I kind of want hot cocoa, so maybe you could help guide me so I don't get lost and then you could make me a cup? Maybe make Lucius a cup too if he hasn't had any?"

"Of course, Miss!" the elf smiled happily, "This way!" They went down a series of hallways and floors—with the help of Tipsy—and made it to a set of double doors which swung open revealing a semi-formally dressed Lucius Malfoy sitting rather unproperly on the couch with his legs propped up on the couch.

He stood immediately, of course, "Rhia." He nodded, his eyes softening slightly. She was dressed in her pajamas—if one could call it that. It wasn't a nightgown, but a pair of… pants with cartoon pictures and a long sleeve shirt.

"Lucius." the girl smile softly, making her way over to him.

"Would the Master likes hot cocoa too?" Tipsy asked, wringing her tiny hands nervously.

Lucius glanced at Rhia and then at his elf, "Of course. And I assume that Rhia is getting a cup too?" he asked.

"But of course!" the elf said immediately as she disappeared with a _CRACK!_

He chuckled, "Would you like to sit, Rhia?"

"I'd prefer to snuggle, but sitting works." Rhia blushed. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that."

Lucius shook his head at her naivety, picking her up he turned to sit down on the couch, positioning them so she was sprawled out on top of him. "Like this?" he asked.

"Hmm, it works." She nodded, kissing him softly on the lips. She rested her head on his chest. "So what does this courtship entail?"

"It's just like regular…dating I suppose." He responded, "Just fancier words. I ask your parents for permission, we don't move beyond kissing, hand holding, snuggling, the usual."

"O-oh." She stuttered, "I see."

"That also entails… sex." He finished, not meeting her gaze, "We will not engage in any intimacies until marriage."

"That works with me." Rhia nodded, "I'd rather wait anyways."

"And we are exclusive." He said slowly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rhia nodded. "Just you and me."

"We trust each other. We talk and communicate. Fights will break out between you and I, that is guaranteed, but before we resort to anything rash, we must talk."

"This seems more like a marriage." Rhia giggled, breathing in his scent. It felt so nice… so… comforting.

"It is meant for marriage."

"You know, I heard some courtships, they don't even hug or kiss. It's just… side-hugs and stuff?"

"We did have a few courtships like that in the past, however, times have led to change." Lucius's lips curved into a smile, "It is much, much more lax now." he paused, "Any more questions?"

"Not really. If I step out of line or whatever, will you tell me?" she asked.

"But of course, but I don't think I will say much." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Because I'll be just as guilty, Rhia." He traced her lips with his fingers, "Of what crime we commit."

She kissed his cheek, "Then I guess I'll be out to break many, many rules." She sighed dreamily, "Oh merlin, I can't wait to imagine what Draco says when he returns."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked curiously, sensing there was more between his son and… his girlfriend?

"You see, Lucius, Draco knows I fancy you." Rhia peered into his grey eyes, "He was horrified to find out that I was attracted to older guys."

"I didn't know you were on such friendly terms with Draco." Lucius said thoughtfully.

"Friends more like. We help each other study for class." Rhia replied.

"Ahh, I see. Then you are the reason why Draco's grades have improved." Lucius nodded.

"Hey! My grades have improved too!" Rhia protested.

Lucius paused, "Do you plan to tell them?" he asked.

"Tell who?" Rhia asked, confused, "My parents?"

"Well, we will talk to your parents, but I meant… your friends…and Severus."

"Of course." Rhia replied immediately as the man eased up a little. So she wasn't going to hide their relationship then. Good. "Why would I not?" she paused, "Would it complicate you if I did? Student and teacher relationships and all…"

"You are of age." Lucius replied simply, "It is rare, but not unheard of. Technically, you could have graduated Hogwarts already, you just chose to come back. I am sure it doesn't matter. Though, I do suspect that if we were caught, you would have to drop my class."

"Not going to show favoritism, eh?" Rhia teased.

He scoffed, "Of course not. I would like my Slytherins to win." He replied.

"But what about _your_ Gryffindor?" she asked.

"_My_ Gryffindor will win and celebrate alongside my Slytherins." Lucius smirked. He paused, "What is….." he swallowed, "What is your relation with Severus?"

"What?" she was surprised.

"It seems that you are a bit…friendly with him."

"Aww, Lucius, have you been jealous?" Rhia's lips curved into a smile.

"I am not jealous." He retorted indignantly, "Malfoy men do not get jealous."

"Then I'm not tell you." Rhia closed her lips.

"Rhia…" Lucius began.

"Nuh uh. Not telling." She said, smirking.

"Merlin," Lucius swore, "I am jealous. Tell."

"Sev sees me as family." Rhia rolled her eyes, "We tried it out before. You know, going on a date because Minerva thought we were…a perfect couple or whatever. It was so, so awkward. We came to the conclusion that we're more like friends slash family. Like siblings though with the age gap, that's questionable, but we're, by no means, fated to...marry or whatever. It'd be like marrying your sibling."

Lucius nodded, so they only saw each other as…family. Less competition, he supposed, but now he had a possessive family member to deal with. Severus was….scary when he wanted to be. Quite scary. He leaned up, catch her lips in his as he sucked on her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her. "Enjoying it, my dear?" he teased, he could see her eyes were full of lust. He stiffened slightly as he felt the wards of the house shift to let two people in—Draco and Severus. "We must decide now, my dear." He said quickly, urgency evident in his voice. To be honest, he was fine with Draco and Severus discovering his relationship with Rhia. Though, he wasn't sure if Draco and Severus would react with happiness. He was expecting horrified faces, looks of disgusts, name calling from Severus, a troubling silence from Draco, etc. Perhaps, a gradual ease would be better. He would start with calling Rhia by her name in front of them, move on to gradual hand holding and occasional hugs, and eventually work his way to announcing their relationship. A cowardly move, but she was still technically a student at Hogwarts and he, a Professor. She was still young and the last thing he wanted was for senseless rumors that she was _imperioed_, blackmailed or whoring herself out.

"What?" she panicked.

"Draco and Severus are coming." He said, sitting up, "Now or later? About our relationship?"

"Erm, I don't know? I don't…"

"Later it is." Lucius concluded, "I don't think he'll take well to me, a professor, seducing you, a student and his friend."

She nodded as he lifted her up, putting her on the opposite end of the couch as he stood to stroke the fire. Moments later, Draco and Severus came striding in. Draco slowed slightly, taking into the two mugs of untouched hot cocoa and the two occupants of the room. Rhia was examining her fingernails on the couch as if it was the most entertaining thing in the room and his father was stroking the fire with avid concentration. "What did I miss?" he asked.

**Finish! Leave a review? R & R I suppose. I've been wanting to do a Lucius fanfic for a while now, but… meh. .. Forgive me if my character is too Mary sue or if any of the Harry Potter characters are too OOC. Sorry. It was just a slight re-write. I added a few things here and there.  
**


End file.
